


i didn't know it could be like this

by jessahmewren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Flirting, From Sex to Love, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hurt John Deacon, Hurt Roger Taylor (Queen), Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Smut, Sub Roger Taylor (Queen), Trust Issues, Vibrators, and show them how good sex can be, from the very beginning and all the way through LOL, or that fic where john and roger are in a bad situation, until brian and freddie show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: Roger and John don't really understand the Dom/sub scene, until they meet two Doms who actually care.





	1. Club Orchid

**Author's Note:**

> Something new I've started that I'd love to add some chapters to if there's an interest. Please let me know what you think!  
> **Please note** this starts off rather dark, but it gets better for everyone!

-0-0-0-

Roger pulled off the man’s cock with a sputtering gasp, working to keep his head up.  His vision swam, blurry with unshed tears. 

“Chin up, cutie,” the gruff voice above him commanded, and he obeyed, tears dripping from his lashes as his head went back in time to catch the warm load that painted his face white. 

Roger sank bank on his heels, his wrists bound behind his back.  The man’s hands on him were rough, fingers twisting in his blond hair as he forced his face up. 

“Such a slut for my cock, huh?”  The hand in Roger’s hair tightened until he squeaked out a weak ‘yessir.’

The man leered, a low chuckle bubbling from his chest, and unbound Roger’s hands.  Without a word he left him kneeling where he was, come and tears dripping from his chin and onto the lime green carpet. 

\---

John’s arms shook, his head tucked between his shoulders as the two men took turns pounding into him.  Their thrusts were shallow and sloppy, and to John, at least, it was clear they had never done this before.

Of course, they wouldn’t touch his cock.

He had chewed his lip raw from the discomfort of them rutting into him, their sweaty bodies draped over his, heavy and suffocating.  John bit back whimpers and silently prayed to anyone listening that they would finish soon. 

“Let’s flip him over,” one of them said, out of breath.  “I wanna see his face.” 

Dutifully, John rolled onto his back, wincing as they roughly entered him again.  The larger man slapped John suddenly on the thigh, making him jump.  “Say something bitch,” he taunted, “aren’t you enjoying yourself?”

John swallowed nervously.  “Yes sir, very much,” he managed.  “Keep fucking me sir.  I love it.” 

After all a client was a client, and you had to keep them happy. 

“You damn right you love it, you whore.” 

John’s eyes welled, but he blinked the tears away.  One day, he would stop being so sensitive.  He clenched the bedsheets, trying to relax as the man jerked his hips, gasping and rutting his way through his orgasm.

\---

Brian set his guitar down and sighed.  “That’s the third bassist this week Freddie.  And we can’t keep relying on the drummer down at the pub to practice with us.” 

Freddie put the mic stand back into its base.  “Darling, relax.  Everything’s going to fall into place!  We’ve got fliers up all over campus.”  The singer winked at Brian.  “What we need is a night out.” 

Brian shook his head, his curls bouncing.  “Oh no.  We don’t have the money for that Fred.  And I need to study, anyway.” 

Freddie pouted.  “You’re always studying!  A little hedonism is good for the mind.”  He grabbed Brian’s arm.  “Come on love.  Off we go.  Into the night to see what it holds for us.” 

Brian reluctantly followed Freddie to their beat-up van, secretly hating how the charismatic singer could talk him into anything.

\---

John and Roger met downstairs for their weekly meeting with the club manager, Ray Foster.  He was an outright creep, but he did keep everything running well and was quick to supply the club goers (employees and patrons) with whatever they needed.  As long as you didn’t find yourself alone with him for too long, he was tolerable. 

“It’s Saturday night, gents.  Big fucking night around here, as usual.  Look your best, be your best.  Make the customer happy.  Any problems, report them straight to me.  Anyone have any questions?” 

They both shook their heads, quietly holding hands on the couch.  John had met Roger at Club Orchid, and he had taken John under his wing.  Both of them were painfully new to the Dom/sub scene, but had caught on pretty quick.  It was pretty much sink or swim, and both of them desperately needed the money. 

John and Roger broke apart before heading to the lounge, each of them giving the other an appraising look.  Roger was wearing a pair of tight leather trousers and a sheer shirt.  His blond hair was tousled and lustrous, and the way it caught the light almost gave him a halo.  John's short shorts accentuated his bum, and the billowy white shirt he wore was half open.  They smiled at each other. 

This was John’s favorite part of the evening…just hanging out with Roger, drinking and waiting on clients.  Drugs were available to workers as well, but John never took them.  He did drink though. It helped take the edge off.  And he rarely held back. 

\---

“So where are you taking me,” Brian finally asked Freddie, noticing they were headed downtown. 

Freddie smiled.  “Well, I figured it was about time we got back on the scene.” 

Brian nearly choked.  “You mean, THE scene?  NO, Freddie.”

“Darling, you can’t let one bad experience put you off!  You are one of the most splendid Doms I’ve ever seen.” 

Brian was shaking his head.  “This isn’t a good idea, Fred.”                  

Freddie was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and humming.  “It’s the best idea I’ve had in a long time.  We’re in for the night of our lives.” 

They pulled up to Club Orchid, and Brian's frown only deepened. 

“Don’t give me that look, Bri,” Freddie began.  It’s technically not prostitution.  There’s a cover charge, and then you get inside and do whatever you want.  If you leave a tip, well you leave a tip.” 

“Freddie—“ Brian began, rubbing his hand over his face.

“It’s done, my darling.  We’re already here.  Might as well enjoy ourselves.” 

Walking into the club was a little disorienting at first.  It was almost like a parlor, set up with couches and chairs and a little receiving desk.  Deeper inside the club, though, it was dark, with purple and blue lights in the corners that emitted a soft glow.  There was music playing, but surprisingly to Brian, it wasn’t too loud. 

And there were men everywhere.  Tall men, short men--of all shapes, sizes, and colors--leaning over small tables, drinking, laughing, and chatting.  Freddie smiled, adjusting the collar of his jacket.  “What a garden of forbidden fruit,” he muttered to himself. 

He was the first one to step out, easily charming himself around the room.  Everyone he spoke with, of course, was happy to see him and went out of his way to be accommodating and polite. 

Brian was somehow stuck to the wall. 

It was a bit overwhelming, suddenly, to be back on the scene so quickly.  To be gone for so many months, and then to be thrust back in, with all of these partners to choose from.  Brian thought briefly of simply walking out. 

Then men started walking up to him, and strangely he felt a bit better…more comfortable.  Until a blond came up to him in a sheer shirt and large blue eyes and he lost the ability to breathe. 

“Hi there.”  The blond flashed a shy smile.  His lips were full, and he had a small collar seated around his neck. 

“Hi,” Brian managed.

“I’ve never seen you here before,” the blond flirted.  “And I would’ve remembered you.” 

Brian swallowed thickly, already growing hard in his pants.  “Never been here before.” 

Then he laughed.  The blond _laughed_ , a throaty sort of laugh, but somehow still high and lilting, before placing his hand on Brian's arm.  “Well, do you want to get to know each other better?” 

Brian nodded dumbly before letting the blond lead him upstairs.  “I didn’t catch your name,” he asked stupidly as the door opened in front him.  

“It’s Roger,” the blond purred as he reached for Brian’s fly.  “And that’s all you need to know.”

\---

John stirred his drink, staring down into the fruity concoction a little woefully.  So, he wouldn’t get a client tonight.  It shouldn’t cut into his and Roger’s rent money too much, not if they cut back on food.  He couldn’t resist a sigh. 

“Well hello darling!  I haven’t spoken to you yet.” 

John looked up at the sugary sweet voice to find the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on.  Sparkling brown eyes, tan skin, long dark hair sweeping his shoulders.  John usually wasn’t attracted to people who came into the club, but…

“What has you looking so glum, sweetheart?”

John forced a smile onto his face.  “Oh, it’s nothing.  I’m John, by the way.” 

Freddie smiled, then took the hand and kissed it.  “John.  It’s lovely to meet you.  But it didn’t look like nothing when I sat down,” Freddie prodded. 

John quirked his mouth.  “You wanna go upstairs and talk about it?” 

\---

Roger settled on his knees, the rug burn comforting and familiar.  “There are toys in the dresser,” he said as he looked up at the curly-haired man.  “I’m yours for the hour.”  

His blue eyes lowered to Brian’s cock, pulling it out of his pants before the man could say anything. 

“Whoah, we need to have a talk first,” Brian said, panting. 

“Condoms, and lube,” the blond said, shaking his head. “Bedside table.” 

“No,” Brian said as he pulled the blond off of his knees.  “About limits.  And about your safeword.” 

Roger just looked at him in confusion. 

Brian sat down on the bed, his head in his hands. 

“Roger, have you never had limits?  Things that you definitely aren’t comfortable with?”

The blond just shrugged.  “I didn’t know I could.” 

Brian grimaced.  “Oh you poor dear.  I’m so sorry.” 

Roger looked at him strangely.  “Have I done something wrong?”

Brian just shook his head.  “No. Everyone else did.” 

Roger was still standing there looking at him sort of helplessly, so Brian decided it was time to take control.  “I want you strip Roger, and then lie down on the bed.”

Roger dutifully complied, and Brian took the opportunity to fully appreciate the young man’s pale, perfect skin and his slender physique. 

Brian palmed his growing erection, clearly visible where he reclined on the bed.  He wanted very badly to praise the young man, but he didn’t know his needs yet, so he bit his tongue. 

“Alright Roger, come lie down on the bed,” he said as he gently patted the spot beside him.  When Roger was in place, he went to the dresser and withdrew a blindfold and some soft cotton rope. 

“Think of a word that you can remember,” Brian said, “and if things get to be too much and you need me to stop, just say that word and things will stop, no questions asked.  That word is called your safeword.  Ok Roger?” 

Roger blinked up at him with those liquid blue eyes.  “You won’t be mad if I say it?” 

Brian smiled.  “No, of course not.  I have one too.  Mine is dessert.  If I say the word dessert, everything stops.  Now what about you?” 

Roger finally smiled.  “Rainbow,” he said. 

“Ok Roger now what’s mine?” 

“Dessert,” Roger said. 

“And yours is rainbow,” Brian said. 

Roger nodded. 

“Good, we have an understanding.  Now Roger, I’m going to put this blindfold on you.  Is that alright?”

Roger smiled, his tongue stuck cutely between his teeth.  “You don’t have to ask, it’s your hour.” 

Brian tutted.  “I do have to ask.  Because good sex is always consensual.  So is that OK with you?”

“Yeah,” Roger finally said. 

Brian blindfolded Roger and then bound his hands, again asking his permission to do so.  He could tell this type of communication was a foreign experience for Roger, who was probably used to men having their way with him and then just leaving.  It made Brian unspeakably sad. 

Brian looked down at the blond, the red silk blindfold over his eyes and his arms tied over his head, and something twisted in his gut.  “You’re so beautiful,” Brian whispered, as he trailed over Roger’s chest, eliciting a gasp from Roger. 

“You want me to suck your cock,” Roger whispered. 

“I want you to stop talking,” Brian said flatly.  “You’re being very naughty, speaking out of turn, and you’ll need to be punished.  Say you’re sorry.”

“I’m sorry sir,” Roger responded immediately, jerking as Brian plucked one of his nipples. 

“On your knees,” Brian commanded.  “Elbows together so you can lean on them.” 

Roger did as he was told, bum in the air with his back arched in a beautiful bow.  When the cool sensation of Brian’s lubricated fingers hit his rim, his whole body jumped. 

“Easy now, love,” Brian soothed, “nice and easy.”  One finger went in easily, making teasing circles against Roger’s walls.  A little puff of air escaped Roger’s lips, and he immediately clamped his mouth shut tight. 

“Have you been told to be quiet love?”  Brian frowned.  “I would love to hear you sing.”  He slipped another finger in, aiming for that little bundle of nerves. 

Roger tensed immediately, crying out as Brian began working him open in earnest now.  “Wh-what was that?”  Roger’s legs were trembling, and tears were straining his voice. 

Brian couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  “Don’t’ tell me you’ve never had your prostate massaged before.”  For some reason, Brian felt like crying.  “Why, you’re practically a virgin.” 

Tears soaked the blindfold as another shudder of pleasure shot through him.  Then Brian removed his fingers, and a strange calm settled over Roger. 

“On your back,” Brian said roughly.  He was touching himself with his slick fingers, almost ready to come apart. 

The blindfold slipped free, and Brian’s hands were on him. 

“You’re so good for me,” Brian murmured into his neck, “so good,” the praise falling so easily from his mouth whether the young blond was ready to receive it or not.  The slick fingers settled around Roger’s cock, and Roger jerked into them, his breath hitching. 

“I usually don’t…no one ever…”

“Shh baby,” he cooed as he slowly worked him.  “Let me take care of you.” 

Brian spread the precum already gathered over Roger’s aching cock, easing the way for his able fingers, applying delicious pressure up and down the throbbing member. 

And Roger began to cry. 

With his head buried in the curly-haired man’s shoulder, slowly fucking up into his hand, he cried.  Because no one had ever cared enough to treat him like this before, and their hour was almost up. 

\---

Freddie slammed John against the back of the door, his hand going down to grab his ass.  “I gotta say I got the belle of the ball,” he said between wet kisses.  “Can’t wait to get you out of these little shorts.”

“Yessir,” John gasped as Freddie lightly pulled his hair, leading him in the direction of the bed.

“We use the traffic lights, OK,” Freddie got out between kisses.  He was tugging on the edge of John’s shirt, his hands under the hem. 

“Sir?”

“You know, green, yellow, and red,” Freddie said distractedly.  He was busy getting John naked, and missed the question in his voice.

“Oh, right,” John said, not knowing in the slightest what he was talking about, but afraid to lose a client. 

Then Freddie gasped, and John remembered. 

He should’ve just given him a blow job. 

“Oh, darling.”

John put his arms around himself, as if that would do anything to hide the deep angry gashes on his back and buttocks.  Tears began to well up in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” he said to Freddie.

Freddie could feel the rage building just beneath his skin, manifesting itself in a slight tremble in his limbs.  “You have nothing to be sorry for my dear.  The bastard who did this and then left you like this is the one who should be sorry.”  

John ducked his head, a tear escaping his thick lashes. 

“Come on,” he said as he put his arm around the young man’s shoulders.  “Let’s get these tended too and then we’ll have a cuddle, hmm?”

John sniffed, looking at him through his long silky hair.  “A cuddle?”  The concept seemed so foreign.

Freddie smiled.  “Go ahead John and lie down on the bed.  I’ll get us a blanket.”  Freddie rummaged around in the dresser drawers until he found some cream.  It was a little late to tend John’s wounds, but he couldn’t not do anything.  And it would be soothing. 

Freddie settled on the bed, the pot of cream in his hands.  He looked at the brunet, spread on his stomach with his hair spilled around his shoulders.  He was certainly a lovely young thing, and so trusting.  It was a shame he had been mistreated so. 

John couldn’t stifle a moan when the cool cream hit his burning skin.  He relaxed even further into the bed as Freddie treated the ugly wounds, causing Freddie’s mouth to twitch. 

“You’re breathtaking John,” he whispered.  “No one should’ve ever done this to you.  Not ever.” 

“I’m ugly,” John said quietly.  “And I deserved it.” 

“Darling.”  Freddie nudged him where he lay on the pillow.  He could tell the young man was crying from the quiet sniffs he was making.  “Turn over.  Look at me.” 

John obeyed, turning over to look at Freddie.  His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, but his lips were full and sweet. 

“Why do you think you deserved a punishment like this, love?”

John averted his eyes, almost afraid if he divulged his reasons he would be punished again.  “I couldn’t swallow,” he said as he chewed his lip.  “He wanted me to swallow, and I had to spit it out.”  John looked nervously at Freddie.  “It was an accident,” he added as an afterthought.

Freddie felt his heart flip at how vulnerable he looked lying there making his confession, which was no confession at all.  This rare flower deserved nothing but to be loved and cared for, not to be used night after night. 

“John, darling,” he said as he ran a hand through his hair.  “May I blow you?”

John’s eyes grew wide.  “Why?” 

Freddie chuckled good-naturedly.  “Because it’s my hour and that’s what I would like to do.”  Freddie smiled at the timid young man.  “Is that OK with you?” 

John nodded, a bit dumbstruck.

Freddie’s mouth sank onto John’s cock, hot and heavenly, and John instinctively arched into his mouth.  Freddie held his arms, letting his hips move, allowing him the freedom to fuck up into his mouth, to wiggle and writhe like it was the first time he had ever been touched.  Maybe it was.  Freddie didn’t care.  He just knew he wanted to do it again and again.  But his hour was almost up. 

-0-0-0-


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days later, Brian and Freddie can't get Roger and John out of their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a little dialogue heavy but I hope you don't mind! Thank you all for being so generous and encouraging; it really helps the muse. I hope you enjoy this chapter <3.

-0-0-0-

It was passed noon when John woke up on the barely-there mattress of their little flat, wrapped in Roger’s arms.  Gossamer curtains gently stirred in the warm breeze, tickling his nose.  Sleeping with the windows open might not be the safest, but it kept the air inside their little home from growing stale. 

“Good morning,” Roger mumbled into his neck.  His arms grew tighter around him, their nude bodies flush against each other. 

“Mmm, technically not morning,” John said playfully as he squeezed him back.

Roger smiled.  “It’s our morning.” 

They didn’t always have sex, especially on a work night, but last night they had tumbled through the door of their shared flat, shedding clothes as they went, and John had fucked Roger in the moonlight, long and slow. 

He pressed his lips against Roger’s.  “You OK,” he mumbled.  Roger only nodded, a faint smile on his face.

“Not sore?”  John’s hand ran faintly over Roger’s bum.  Roger shook his head. 

“Need me to check?” John smirked then as Roger slapped his hand.

“You’re being cheeky,” Roger said finally as he rolled on his side. 

John reached up to tuck a stray lock of golden hair behind his ear.  “Tell me what’s on your mind Roggie.”

Roger swallowed, looking at a point over John’s shoulder.  “One of my clients last night.  He was…different.” 

John’s brows knitted together.  “What happened?” 

“No, nothing like that.  I mean, it was nice.  He was nice.”

John smiled, exhaling a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.  “I had a chap like that too.  He was really kind to me.  Treated my marks and everything.” 

Roger’s eyes widened, then he went to tenderly stroke at John’s back.  “They look better this morning,” he murmured.

“Yeah,” John said wistfully.  “I wish life could be like that, you know?” 

Roger blinked at him with his large blue eyes, the sun in his hair only making it lighter...making his whole face glow. 

“Like what John?” 

“That people in the world wanted to help you rather than hurt you,” he said, settling his head on Roger’s shoulder. 

Roger gently stroked the smooth skin of the younger man’s arm, wishing he could make him promises.  White knight promises.  Hero promises.  He couldn’t.  He loved John, but he couldn’t protect him.  He couldn’t protect himself.  And anyway, John was right. 

“You’ll always have me,” Roger said instead.  “I’ll never hurt you.” 

John looked up at him softly.  “And you’ll always have me Roggie.  Always.” 

The two curled around each other under the thin sheet, sleeping for as long as they could before work called them back into the world again.

\---

“This is bullocks.” 

It was the third time he had played the riff, and the third time he had made the same mistake.  Ever since he had visited that bloody club, he’d been distracted. 

“Let’s go for a pint,” Freddie suggested, realizing Brian’s frustration.  Robbie, their fourth bassist in two weeks, declined. 

“Um, got other plans guys.  See you later.”  He waved politely as he fucked off to wherever he spent his time.  Come to think of it, Brian hadn’t even learned his last name. 

 _And he’ll be gone before I do_ , he thought before he could stop himself. 

He sighed.  Climbing into the van, he couldn’t help but think of the last time they were headed somewhere like this…just a few days ago…to that infernal club with that young man with the pale hair and sweet blue eyes he just couldn’t get out of his mind. 

Brian rubbed his eyes, hoping to clear his thoughts.  They were at the pub in no time and Brian was pounding beers to try and clear his head. 

“Whoah there Bri, you wanna take it easy and tell me what’s got you so worked up?” 

Brian slammed his bottle on the table, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips.  He didn’t, not really.  He and Freddie had never discussed what happened to them at Club Orchid.  But maybe it was time they did. 

“I’ve been playing like shit ever since that club, Fred.  And I can barely concentrate on my studies.  I told you going there was a bad idea.” 

Freddie’s eyebrows shot up.  “Met someone memorable, did you?  Shag of your life?”

Brian fiddled with the label on his beer, spinning the bottle on its bottom until it nearly tilted over.  “Yeah. I mean no…it wasn’t like that.” 

Freddie frowned, not understanding.  “Well what did you guys do, play Parcheesi?”

Brian hit him with part of the peeled label.  “Fuck off, Fred.”

He nodded to Freddie.  “What about you.  I didn’t see you all night.  You must’ve found someone to run off with.” 

Freddie sighed, resting his chin in his hand.  “Oh, I did.  Tender little thing.  Beautiful.  Had been so mistreated though.” 

Brian scowled.  “Mistreated?”

“Fucking marks all over him.  I mean, it was awful Bri.” 

Brian sighed.  “Well, if I know you I know you did the right thing.” 

Freddie chuffed.  “I’m actually offended you would think otherwise.”  Freddie drummed his fingers on the table distractedly.  “You know, I’d kind of like to see how my little flower is blooming,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. 

Brian just shook his head.  “No Fred.  That club is no good.  They don’t treat or train their employees properly.  I don’t think we need to patronize it anymore.” 

Freddie nodded thoughtfully.  “I see your point.  But one more time wouldn’t hurt…if only to gather evidence on the place and to hopefully shut it down for good.” 

 _Damn him_ , Brian thought.  _He knows just how to play me_.  Brian chewed the inside of his cheek.  “I guess it would be good to see how Roger is faring,” he said finally.  “Maybe get some closure on this so I can move on with my life.” 

Freddie smiled.  “Roger, huh?”  He brought his beer to his lips, still grinning like the cat that got the cream. 

\---

It was a slow night.  Roger and John had been waiting for clients all night, but for whatever reason, they hadn’t had any. 

So, they drank.  And by the time Freddie and Brian made their way back to Club Orchid, they were completely pissed. 

The two found them on the dancefloor in the back of the club, grinding into each other seductively to a song they could barely hear.  John had a glass in his hand, and Roger was lazily mouthing his neck as they moved to the rhythm of the music. 

Brian’s mouth fell open, his cock twitching in his pants. 

“That’s John,” Freddie said. 

“And that’s Roger,” Brian said as if in a daze. 

The two men looked at each other and shared a bemused smile. 

“Well,” Freddie said, “let’s go say hello, shall we?” 

Brian tapped Roger lightly on the shoulder, and the blond looked up at him, eyes glassy and hooded in the violet lights.  “Hey, I remember you,” he said, giggling.

Brian smiled.  “May I cut in?”  His eyes darted to Roger’s dance partner, who was a good bit drunker than Roger.  The man nodded, pouting slightly as he backed away, only to be intercepted by Freddie. 

“Hello flower,” Freddie purred as he took the glass from John’s hand and set it on a nearby table.  “Having a little fun tonight, are we?” 

John laughed, tipping his head back as Freddie supported his weight with both arms around his waist.  Slowly, they swayed to the music. 

“Just waiting to go upstairsss,” he slurred.

Freddie nodded, his mouth fixed in a flat line. 

“Do you remember me darling?  From the other night?” 

John fixed his eyes on Freddie’s face, concentrating.  Then, Freddie could see the spark of recognition light in his face. 

“You sucked my cock!” John said a little too loudly, right into Freddie’s ear.  “Such a lovely man.”  John drunkenly stroked a hand up Freddie’s chest to settle along his face.  “Why don’t we go upstairs and let me show you a good time?” 

John was so drunk he was barely upright, but Freddie had to admit he was making a valiant attempt.

Freddie shook his head.  “While that’s a lovely thought, I’m afraid you’re beyond the point of consent, sweetheart.  But if you’d like to have a chat upstairs, we can.  I’ll still tip you.” 

John smiled.  “We can do whatever you want for one hour,” he said, just like he’d said to dozens of other men.  With an arm around his waist, Freddie led him upstairs. 

Roger watched John be led away, a gleam in his eye.  “Looks like your friend’s getting fucked tonight,” Roger said with a cheeky grin.  “Wanna be able to say the same?” 

Brian swallowed, his grip on Roger’s slim waist tightening a bit. 

“You’re drunk,” he said into those eager blue eyes. 

Roger stuck his lip out petulantly. “I’m whatever you want me to be,” he said seductively, a hand smoothing over Brian’s ass. 

“Stop that,” Brian hissed, backing away from the blond.  “You don’t know what you want.” 

Roger looked up at him angrily.  “I know if I don’t get fucked, I don’t get groceries,” he said flatly.  “So if I’m not what you want tonight, you should just say it.”

Brian realized, then, that he shouldn’t have come.  He felt more conflicted now than he did before.  There was no closure on this.  He just needed to forget Roger and life would be easier. Or--

“I’ll go upstairs with you,” Brian found himself saying.  “But we do things my way.  You don’t touch me until I say.  You don’t do anything unless I say.  Understood?” 

Roger was listening intently, nodding slightly along to his words.  Although Brian could tell Roger wanted to touch him, he didn’t. 

“Yes sir, he said. 

\---

Freddie swatted at the young man’s hands where they still fumbled with his fly.  “You can fuck me,” he mumbled drunkenly, looking up at Freddie with lovely hazel eyes still clouded with alcohol.  “Wanna make you feel good.” 

Freddie hauled the young man up under his arms, shaking his head.  “I feel fine,” he said firmly.  “Are you going to listen to your Dom?  Do as I say?” 

John gasped, chewing an already overworked lower lip.  “Yes sir,” he said quietly. 

“Then go sit on the bed and wait for me,” Freddie ordered.  “And stop chewing your lip.” 

John plopped heavily onto the bed, his mouth firmly closed. 

Freddie felt slightly guilty ordering the young man around outside the confines of a consenting agreement, but he considered this an emergency situation.  Exasperated, Freddie pressed the intercom button on the wall.  “Can I get anything to eat or drink in this godforsaken place?”

A crackle came back almost immediately.  “We have a small kitchen sir.  Sandwiches and the like.” 

“Then get me a turkey sandwich and a bottle of water,” Freddie snapped, no desire to impart any pleasantries to anyone associated with the club. 

If John happened to be a vegetarian, like Brian, he would just have to deal with it, he thought too late. 

He returned to the young man, his posture sagged and his eyes already drooping.  Freddie stroked his hair gently, moving it out of his face.  “Why don’t you lie down dear?” 

“May I sir?” 

The way he asked permission pulled at something in Freddie’s chest, something fond and unfamiliar.  He smiled down at him, gently stroking his face.  “You may.  Rest until the food comes.  You’ve had too much to drink.” 

John’s mouth quirked as his head hit the pillow.  “I like to drink,” John mumbled. 

Freddie sighed.  “It’s not good for you.  Not to excess.” 

“Life is not good for me,” John muttered, then drifted off to sleep. 

Freddie looked sadly at the sleeping brunet.  He was thin…somehow he hadn’t noticed it the other day, and more pale than he remembered.  John stirred slightly and frowned in his sleep. 

Freddie wondered how many times he was allowed to just lie down in these rooms and rest. 

The food came too fast, and begrudgingly he gently nudged John’s arm to wake him up.  He still started, eyes flying open and body jerking as if ready to defend himself from an unknown attacker.  Freddie shushed him quietly, trying to keep the pity out of his gaze. 

“John,” he said quietly, “Can you sit up for me?  Sit up and eat this?”  Freddie reached for the bottle and handed it to him as John slid up to prop himself against the headboard.  “You also need to drink this water.” 

John blinked up at him, a bit of sleep having cleared his head somewhat.  He watched him with a guarded expression.  “Why are you doing this?”

Freddie swallowed.  _I don’t know, but I can’t stop thinking of you._ “Because it’s the right thing to do,” he said instead.

John took the water bottle, holding it close to his chest.  His eyes fell on the sandwich, widening a little. 

“You should eat the sandwich,” John said suddenly.

Freddie looked at him curiously.  “I don’t want it.  I’m not hungry.  Aren’t you hungry?” 

John shook his head, his lips pressed together tightly. 

“John,” Freddie said sternly, “You wouldn’t lie to your Dom, would you?”

John lowered his eyes. 

“When’s the last time you ate anything, flower?”

“I had some peanuts at the bar,” John mumbled. 

Freddie smoothed his hair, tipping his head back gently so he would look at him.  “And when was that?” 

“Yesterday, sir.” 

Freddie felt his hands shake.  “And why haven’t you eaten?” 

“Roger and I have to skip some days,” he said, looking at the floor.  “It’s OK though.  We’re used to it.”

Freddie swallowed, suddenly uncharacteristically shy.  “Are you and Roger…a couple?”

John blushed.  “Yeah, he said with a small smile.  I couldn’t make it without him.”    

The little admission and the small smile made something bloom within Freddie, something solid and warm.  “Eat this sandwich,” he said firmly.  “Eat as much as you can, John.  It’s good for your body, and it’s what I want you to do.  Do you understand?” 

John’s eyes were large under his thick lashes, but he nodded once. 

“That’s good,” Freddie said.  They had twenty minutes left.

John took a tentative bite of the sandwich.  John’s eyes closed as his teeth sank into the bit of bread and meat as Freddie watched him, his stomach flipping and eyes wide. 

It was a shitty looking sandwich, with stale bread curled on the edges, but John didn’t seem to mind.  He quickly devoured one half and started on the other. 

 _I want to feed him,_ Freddie thought nonsensically, _I want to get him fat on pasta and wrap him in silk_. 

Freddie blinked it away.  The clock was still ticking.  Freddie felt wetness on his cheek. 

\---

Brian sat in a chair in the corner of the room, Roger on his knees between his legs.  The young blond looked up at him expectantly, bouncing on his bottom with nervous energy as he looked up at Brian.  He was sitting on his hands. 

“Rest your face against my thigh, Roger.”  Brian patted the inside of his bare thigh, and Roger eagerly nuzzled his face into the warm flesh, his eyes slipping closed. 

“I’m going to ask you a series of yes or no questions, and I want you to answer them truthfully.  There are no wrong answers, and you won’t be punished.”  Brian gently caressed the young blond’s cheek.  “Can you do that for me?” 

“Yes sir,” Roger said a little breathily.  From where Roger sat, he could feel the man’s heat, smell his unique musk, and it was making him dizzy. 

Brian let his hands trail through the flaxen hair, enjoying the silken texture.  “Does this feel nice?”

Roger sighed.  “Yes sir.” 

Brian tsked.  “No title.  Simply yes or no will do.  Now let’s try again.”  He gently stroked Roger’s hair.  “Does this feel nice?”

“Yes,” Roger replied. 

“Good boy,” Brian said, and he saw Roger’s eyelids flutter.

Brian’s hands stilled in his hair.  “Did you like it when I praised you just now?  When I called you a good boy?” 

Roger bit his lip.  “Yes.”

Brian gave his hair a hard tug, eliciting a small gasp from the young man.  “Do you like how that feels.” 

“Yes,” Roger replied.

Brian let his hands travel down Roger’s cheek to clasp tightly around his throat.  “What about that?  Do you like how that feels?” 

Roger said nothing at first, then finally whispered, “No.”

“Well done.  You’re learning limits.” 

Roger remained quietly nuzzled against Brian’s thigh, periodically shifting on his knees. 

“Are you and John lovers?” 

Roger’s mouth twitched.  “Yes,” he said. 

Brian’s hand returned to his hair.  “Are you in love with him?” 

Roger lips tugged into a small smile.  “Yes.” 

“Do you like working here?” 

Roger’s eyebrows furrowed.  “No.”

Brian played with the smooth hairs at the base of Roger’s neck.  “Do you like sex?” 

Roger look conflicted.  “No,” he said finally. 

“Good boy, Roger,” Brian said softly.  “You may get up now.” 

Brian helped him up and led him to the bed.  Brian got in first, then beckoned Roger to join him.

When Brian wrapped his arms around the blond, he instinctively tensed up. 

“It’s ok love.  We’re just going to have a cuddle."  Brian pulled a warm blanket over them as he curled Roger into his middle.  “Is a cuddle OK?”

“Yessir,” Roger said, barely above a whisper.  He let himself be pulled into Brian’s arms, melting a little against the taller man’s body. 

Brian tightened his arm around him, sighing as Roger’s head seemed to drop against his shoulder.  “See how nice this is?”

“Mmmm.  I like cuddles,” Roger said absently. 

Brian smiled.  “You do?  That’s lovely.” 

“John and I cuddle a lot,” he said rather sweetly.  “Sometimes we do that instead of…you know.” 

Adorably, there was a light blush across his cheekbones, and his eyes were gleaming. 

Brian absently rubbed a hand down his arm.  “Of course, that’s understandable.  Intimacy can be shared in a variety of ways, and they’re all important.”  Brian cleared his throat.  “What we’re doing now is very intimate."

Roger’s blush deepened, but he gave Brian a shy smile. 

-0-0-0-


	3. Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie visits Club Orchid alone with a present for John (or, the Deacury one).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all, you are lovely! This one is a slow-roller, so bear with me! I hope you enjoy a little romance and wooing. Oh, and smut! Thanks so much for the feedback and encouragement. It greases my wheels! <3

-0-0-0-

Freddie walked along the racks of clothing in his favorite thrift store, hands idly rifling through shirts and trousers of all fabrics and colors.  Even though he and Brian didn’t have a legitimate band yet, they would one day [he could feel it in his bones] and they would need to be stage and camera ready. 

He was on his way out when his eyes fell on it, hanging there in plain sight, all amber and turquoise dragons and filigree swirls dyed against fine silk. 

Freddie bunched it in his hands.  The kimono was nothing…the cost of a pint at the pub.  But his cheeks caught fire when he imagined it doubled around John, his long hair flowing around his shoulders and his eyes picking up the colors. 

Freddie was so excited he nearly left without paying for it.

The walk to the club was maybe ten minutes.  Brian had the van, and it was a nice night.  Freddie could barely contain himself, such was his excitement at seeing the young man again.  It had been, he mentally calculated…two weeks?

Freddie entered the club, instinctively looking around for that sweet, familiar face.  After a thorough perusal of the room, however, John was nowhere to be seen.  He did see who he now knew as Roger sitting cross-legged on a couch, smoking a cigarette. 

He approached the blond, and Roger smiled up at him sweetly.  “Hi there handsome,” he drawled as he took another drag on his cigarette.  “You needing company?” 

Freddie blushed under his attentions, suddenly thankful for the dark room.  Roger certainly was beautiful.  There was no other word for it.  With full lips, those blue eyes, and that smooth, almost feminine jaw.  If he wasn’t here for other reasons, he might be tempted. 

“I was actually looking for John,” Freddie said politely.  “Aren’t you two close?” 

Roger stretched his arm over the back of the couch.  “You could say that,” he said coyly.  “But I’m sorry, John’s upstairs at the moment.  If you want to wait for him, he’ll be down soon.” 

Freddie’s face fell.  Of course, he knew what John’s job was and it didn’t bother him, but he had never been to the club while John was actually with a client.  It felt somehow different.

Roger started playing with Freddie’s hair, absently twirling it in his deft fingers.  “You like my John, don’t you,” he said with a smile.

Freddie’s eyes grew wide, mouth open to say something. 

“It’s ok love.  I think he likes you too.  He talked about that damn sandwich for days.” 

Freddie laughed then, and it made Roger smile. 

“Thank you for being good to him,” Roger said seriously.  “If there’s anyone in this whole world who deserves it, it’s John.”

 _You might deserve it too_ , Freddie wanted to say, but he held his tongue. 

“Did someone say my name?” John said as he snuck up behind Roger and planted a kiss to the top of his head. He was warm and fresh from the shower.

“Hello love.”  Roger locked eyes with him.  “Everything ok?” 

John gave him a tight nod in reply. 

“I was just talking to your friend here,” Roger said.  “Mr. uh—“

“Mr. Mercury,” Freddie supplied graciously.  He looked up at John, his eyes soft.  “It’s good to see you again John.” 

John smiled.  “Likewise,” he said, almost shy. 

“Well,” Roger said as he got up to stretch.  “I’m going to see if I can find myself a date.  You two gents have fun,” he said as he winked at John.

John watched him leave, stars in his eyes.  “Bye,” he said after him.

Freddie watched the sweet exchange between the two lovers, something twinging beneath his ribs.  Briefly, he longed to be a part of what they had.

“So,” John said a little shyly.  “You wanna go upstairs?” 

Freddie smiled.  He knew John had just finished with a client, and could probably use a rest.  “Could we just talk for a bit first?” 

John pressed his lips together, but gave a small nod. 

Freddie gently put a hand on his arm.  “What kind of music do you like dear?” 

John looked surprised.  “Me?” 

Freddie giggled.  “Yes you, silly!  What do you like to listen to?  Rock, jazz, classical—“

“Uhm, rock,” John finally said, relaxing a little.  “I like Hendrix and The Beatles.  And Dylan.  Roger and I love music.”

Freddie’s eyes brightened.  “Really?  I love all of those guys too!  And what do you like to do for fun?” 

Suddenly the air shifted, and Freddie could feel John’s discomfort.  John worried his lip, looking away.  “I—I would really like just like to go upstairs now, if that’s ok.”

Freddie frowned, squeezing his arm a little.  “Of course darling. It’s no problem.  We can go right now.” 

And he let John lead him up the stairs and into the familiar rooms of the dingy club. 

The door had barely opened when the usually shy John was turning to Freddie, eyes bright.  “I wanted to thank you for being so kind to me last time,” John said sweetly. He pressed a chaste kiss to Freddie’s cheek, and Freddie thought he might vibrate out of his skin.  “I was in quite a state,” John said, kissing his way down Freddie’s face and neck, “and you were so very nice to me.” 

Freddie was breathing hard, the young man sweet and soft and practically pressed against him.  “Do you often get into trouble with your drinking,” Freddie finally managed. 

Hazel eyes looked up at him under thick lashes.  “Sometimes,” he said cautiously, “but the drinking helps.” 

Freddie nodded, moving his hands over John’s slight shoulders.  “Are you drinking tonight?” 

John hummed, pecking his way over Freddie’s bicep.  “I’ve had a few, but I have my wits about me.” 

Freddie stroked his hair, gently pressing his face to his chest.  He thought of the little bag he had brought with him, sat by the door. 

“Strip off your clothes, John,” he said quietly.  “Let’s see how those marks are healing.”

John complied, stripping quickly for Freddie’s inspection.  He stood relaxed in front of the older man, his shoulders back, cock heavy and proud.  No tears this time. There was a twinkle of mischief in his eye. 

“Why darling, they’re nearly well! How did—“

John only smiled.  “Roger. Once I knew what to do, I let Roger help me.  Feels much better now.  Thanks to you.”

Freddie grinned.  “Oh you’ve been very good, John.  Very clever.  So good you deserve a present.” 

John blinked at him.  “A present?”

“Yes, of course!”  Freddie grabbed the little white shopping bag, beckoning John to join him on the bed. 

“I saw it and I just knew you had to have it,” Freddie murmured as John’s hands sank into the pool of silk fabric.  He pulled out the kimono, and his mouth fell open. 

“For me?” he almost cooed.  His hands tremble slightly as they traced patterns over the printed silk. 

“For you, darling,” Freddie reassured him, and the light in John’s eyes was enough to fill Freddie’s heart to overflowing. 

John gasped, a small intake of breath as Freddie took it from him and draped it over his shoulders.  “Let’s try it on, yeah?  I want to see you in it.”  John’s eyes were wet as Freddie pulled his arms through, the young man warm and pliant in his grasp.  Freddie tied the kimono around his waist, doubling the sash.  He stepped back, admiring his work. 

“God, you’re stunning,” Freddie said as he looked at him, his eyes full of wonder. 

John blushed deeply, cheeks dappled scarlet and face partially hidden by his long hair. 

“You don’t get told that nearly enough, do you,” Freddie said as he brushed his hair back to stroke alongside his face with the back of his hand.  John closed his eyes at the gentle motion, leaning slightly into his touch.

“May I kiss you John?” 

He smiled, finally looking at Freddie with those hazel eyes.  “You can do anything you like to me, sir.”  His voice was soft, but distant. 

Freddie frowned, moving his hand to card through John’s soft brown hair.  “I want you to stop talking like that,” Freddie said, his voice suddenly choked with emotion. 

John looked at him, his eyes large.  “Like what?” 

Freddie sighed, a tear slipping out beneath his lashes.  “Like you’re disposable, John.” 

John’s eyes searched his face for a moment before slipping down and settling on Freddie’s lips.  He pushed forward, the silk of the kimono brushing Freddie’s face as John’s hand settled behind his neck.  Their breaths mingled for a moment, something passing between.  Something unspoken.  Something understood. 

And then John kissed him.  Softly, sweetly, he slotted their lips together, and Freddie’s groan reverberated in the quiet of the room, honey sweet and low as John took him deeper, his tongue exploring the depths of his mouth until Freddie lost himself to the feeling of John’s hands on him, tentative, yet capable and sure. 

John released him, his hazel eyes dark and looking up at him with a small smile on his face. 

Freddie couldn’t take his eyes off him.  The high blush, the dark eyes, the delicate features filling out the silk kimono.  Freddie’s throat tightened. 

“On the bed,” he commanded.  “Hands and knees.” 

He saw John swallow before nodding curtly, the young man scrambling in the tumble of printed fabric to get into position.  He reached for the sash at his waist, but Freddie stopped him.

“Leave it on,” Freddie said, already slipping behind him.  “I wouldn’t dream of having you take it off.”  He ran the flat of his palm down John’s arched back, fondly stroking the patterns over John’s skin.  “How does it feel love?”

“Cool,” John said, his head between his arms, “and smooth against my skin.” 

“Good darling.  That’s the only type of feeling you should ever have there, unless you agree to otherwise.”  He tugged at the end of John’s hair.  “Do you understand?” 

“Yes sir,” came John’s breathy response.

Freddie trailed his hands back down John’s sides to skim under the hem of the kimono where he finally met John’s warm flesh. 

“You’re so good,” Freddie crooned as he smoothed his way to John’s buttocks.  He settled a palm there, thumb sweeping back and forth over John hip. “So brave,” he almost whispered.  “You definitely deserve a reward.”  

“You bought me a present,” John said quietly, a slight tremble in his voice.

“Ah, but I’m thinking of something much better than that,” Freddie said softly.  “Now spread your knees for me sweetheart.  And promise me if you want to make a sound, that you’ll make it, and not hold back.  Do you promise?”

John’s cheeks burned.  “I promise sir.”

Freddie licked a smooth stripe from John’s rim all the way to the cleft of his buttocks, making him shudder.  He paused, coating his fingers in lube, and gently probed John’s entrance. 

He teased John open, noticing the young man’s sharp intake of breath, the way he squirmed against the hand on his hip.  John was hot and tight, but greedily accepted what Freddie gave him as he gingerly worked in a second finger. 

John moaned, a low, musical sound that only stoked Freddie’s growing need.  He pulled out his cock, lazily stroking himself.  The reality of John coming apart on his fingers, basically swimming in that kimono, was better than any fantasy he could have ever conjured.

Freddie crooked his fingers, slowly moving them in and out until he found John’s prostate.  John cried out, rutting back against Freddie’s hand as his fingers clasped handfuls of sheets. 

“That’s it darling,” Freddie said a little roughly.  “You’re doing so well…so perfect for me.” 

John only moaned, twitching and writhing as Freddie scissored him open.  Then the fingers were gone, replaced with Freddie’s mouth. 

Freddie moaned, stroking himself in time with the thrusts and licks of his tongue, his face buried in John’s warmth.  John keened loudly at the new sensation, the wet heat against his walls, teasing his rim, Freddie’s head between his legs…it was all so overpowering, and far more than he had been prepared for. 

“Please sir,” John gasped, grinding back against Freddie’s mouth, “I can’t—“

Freddie pulled away, wiping his chin on the tail of the kimono.  “What can’t you do darling?” 

John just shook his head, eyes closed, unfamiliar and overwhelmed by the onslaught of his arousal.

Freddie took him in hand, stroking him firmly, yet gently.  “It’s ok baby,” Freddie soothed as he leaned over him.  He kissed his hair as he stroked him, rubbing calming circles over his shoulders with his free hand.  “You just need to come.  Let me help you.” 

Freddie stroked him in earnest, strong hands and lean fingers working John to completion.  And then he was coming, chin tucked into his chest, tears streaming down his face. 

Freddie rolled him over on his back.  “Darling, are you alright?”  John was eerily quiet, tears staining his red cheeks. 

He nodded quietly, then added a weak “yes sir.” 

Freddie rose from the bed, grabbing a towel to clean him up.  He settled alongside John, pulling him close. 

“Just alright?  Anything else on your mind?”

John sniffed.  “You didn’t come,” he said quietly.  “I’m sorry.“

Freddie gaped.  “John…John, darling.  I’m fine! I wanted to do this for you, and I LOVED it.  I don’t always have to come to enjoy myself.  It was wonderful, my love.  And it was nothing you did.  Not at all.  You are amazing.”  He pressed a gentle kiss to his temple.  “I’m so lucky to have met you.” 

John’s eyes regained a little more spark.  “I’m lucky too,” he said quietly. 

Freddie pulled the blankets up around them.  The quiet of the evening had settled softly in the room, and all they could hear was the sound of their breathing and the distant traffic on the highway.

“I’m a singer,” Freddie said in the silence.  “That’s what I like to do for fun.” 

John smiled where he lay against the pillow.  “That’s funny,” he said.  “I used to play the bass.”

-0-0-0- 


	4. Lilies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian visits Roger and Roger has a breakthrough (or, the Maylor one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut, but Maylor this time! Freddie and Brian will be reunited very soon! Thank you all...your feedback has kept me enthusiastic about this story! I hope you enjoy!

-0-0-0- 

Brian had bought the lilies on a whim, but now they stood in an Erlenmeyer flask filled with water in the chemistry lab, their white petals ghostly in the fluorescent light.

It was midnight, he was knackered, and he couldn’t stop thinking about Roger. 

Roger’s hair.  Roger’s eyes.  That one time he heard Roger moan. 

The club didn’t close until three, and he had the van.  If he hurried, he would just make it. 

Brian waited for the chemicals he had just mixed to react, watching them closely and recording the results.  He made a few more notations, dumped the solutions and washed the beakers.  Within minutes, he was out the door and making his way downstairs to the parking lot below. 

When he arrived at the club, Roger was chatting up a balding man with a mustache, his curvy frame leaning against the wall of the club, head canted in the man’s direction as if every word he said was of the utmost interest.

Brian felt foolish, standing there with his bag over his shoulder and the lilies in his hand.  If he turned around now, maybe he wouldn’t even—

“Brian!”

Roger’s large eyes were luminous in the violet light of the club, and they warmed as they took in the tall man in the entrance way.  “Hi,” he said shyly.  “Were you here for me, or someone else?” 

Brian’s mouth twitched into a smile.  “You,” he said. 

Roger grinned, turning to the mustached man.  “I’m busy doll, sorry.” 

The man grumbled something derogatory under his breath, but Roger ignored it.  Roger closed the distance between them, gently swaying his hips as if his natural beauty needed any more enhancement.  He indicated the bouquet of flowers that Brian held partially hidden behind his leg.  “Are those for me?”

Brian blushed, suddenly flustered, but nodded.  “Um, yeah, they are,” he said, taking one out and handing it to Roger.  The blond pressed it to his nose, inhaling.  “Sweet,” he said with a toothy smile, and Brian didn’t know if he was referring to the scent or the gesture, but the need to kiss him was suddenly overwhelming. 

“So let’s go upstairs, yeah?” Brian asked him, not wanting to waste a moment alone with him.  He hitched his bag over his shoulder, grabbing Roger’s hand as they walked up the stairs together.

Roger still held the flower in his hand, and he turned around halfway from the door as if remembering something. 

“I don’t have a vase,” he said, his eyes shaded by blond fringe and impossibly soft. 

Brian knew he was staring, but he could scarcely help it.  The lights from the city below were twinkling into the room, playing off of Roger’s sweet face, and all Brian wanted to do was touch him.  Brian stepped into his space, his hand going up to caress the soft line of his jaw.  “Is this ok Roger?” he said against his mouth, so close he could feel puffs of his rapid breathing against his cheek. 

Roger nodded, his eyes slipping closed as Brian kissed him, taking that full bottom lip between his own before nuzzling his way into Roger’s warm, wet mouth. 

Brian’s hand went up to caress the back of his neck, fingers threading through the golden strands.  When he broke away, Roger’s eyes were wide and dark, and he was smiling. 

“Well,” he said a little breathlessly.

Brian laughed.  “Well.” 

“Um, what are we going to do with these flowers,” Roger segued a little awkwardly.

Brian smirked.  “Throw them on the floor.  I’m going to tie you up on top of them.  That is, if you consent.” 

Roger’s mouth fell open, then snapped shut.  “You’re serious.” 

Brian licked his lips.  “Dead serious.”  He trailed his finger along the delicate framework of Roger’s collarbone.  “It will be soft yet firm, like a hug, and you will make such a pretty picture."  Brian caught his eyes at last.  "You interested?”

Roger chewed his lip.  “I’ve been tied up before,” he said. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Brian said quickly.  “I would never hurt you.”  He tipped Roger’s chin so he had no choice but to look at him.  “Do you believe that Roger?” 

“Yes sir,” he said quietly.  “I know you wouldn’t hurt me.” 

“Good boy,” Brian said.  “Now are you ready?”

Roger flushed.  “Yes sir, I’m ready.” 

Brian let Roger disrobe, secretly itching to do it himself, while he prepared the scene.  He had brought his own rope, longer and softer than the ones at the club, and a few other supplies he thought he might need.  He spread the lilies out on the floor, and once Roger was nude, bade him kneel. 

He started with a simple knot, Roger’s hands to his thighs, and proceeded to wrap his arms to the column of his chest.  Nothing elaborate, but snug and fixed.   “How are you doing Roger,” he asked as he pulled the final knot into place.  “Fine.  It feels sort of good,” he said at last. 

Brian smiled.  “You remember your safeword?”

“Yes sir.  Rainbow,” Roger said.

Brian nodded.  “And mine is dessert.” 

Brian withdrew a plug-sized vibrator from his bag and lubed it up.  “Gonna put this in your bum now, Roger.  It’s going to make you feel good.” 

He fingered Roger’s rim a few times before sliding the object into him.  He let it settle into place, and then he turned it on.

Roger jerked back, his eyes flashing and a moan escaping his lips.  His arms dug against the ropes, the skin turning white at the point of contact. 

At to Brian he was the most beautiful thing…those wild eyes, cock hard and tied up on a bed of lilies.  Brian leaned into him, murmuring in his ear.  “You gonna come for me, sweetheart?  Water those flowers with your come?”

Roger whined, squirming against the plug as tears sprang in his eyes.  His whole body seemed to vibrate as if that cotton rope was containing a world of power within its bonds. 

“Will—will you help me sir?" Roger stammered as the plug buzzed against his prostate. 

Brian mouthed at his neck, taking liberty to nip a bit at his thrumming pulse.  “No,” he said.  “I think you can do it all on your own baby.  Work up a rhythm.  Grind against it.”  He reached back and angled the plug, causing Roger to cry out in ecstasy.  “I know you can do it.” 

Tears were flowing freely down Roger’s flushed cheeks.  “Yessir,” he said, starting to rut against the foreign object, working to obtain some sort of friction against it. 

The crushed lilies were cool and soft under his knees, and their fragrance was intoxicating.  Roger dropped his head back, trying to find his center…stymied by the unfamiliar sensation of taking pleasure for himself. 

And there, somewhere in the cool dark of his consciousness, was his _need_.  He felt it coiled, sleeping in the quiet where it had hidden from men who didn’t care for him, and it blinked at the light spilling in from the surface of his renewed desire to gather and grow, glowing low in his belly. 

“I think I’m gonna come,” he mumbled to himself, hips still grinding down on the plug, eyes with tears unfocused on the man in front of him. 

And Brian’s hands were on him.  “Do it, lovely. Come for me.  Come.  You’re being such a good boy.” And with a weak cry, Roger let himself go, arms slack against the bindings as he came in white ropes over the crushed lilies and his chest, heaving now and slick with sweat, finally began to settle its rapid breathing. 

Brian fell against him, tucking him into a warm embrace as he turned off the vibrator and released the knots that held him fixed.  Roger immediately fell into his arms shaking a little as he came down from his high. 

“Come on love, let’s get you onto the bed,” Brian soothed. 

He wiped him down with a warm cloth, and then lovingly rubbed him down with cocoa butter so he wouldn’t be sore where he had been bound.  Roger very much liked that, smiling softly as Brian worked the cream into his skin. 

Brian went to his bag and brought out a bag of grapes.  Roger giggled as he fed them to him one by one.  “You were amazing.  Is that the first time you’ve come like that. Untouched?” 

A cute blush colored Roger’s cheeks.  “Yeah,” he said as he munched on a grape.  “I’ve never done anything like that.  Most guys just tie me up and fuck me.  Not fool around with fancy knots.” 

Brian bit his lip, trying not to say anything.  Instead, he nuzzled into Roger. “I wanna ask you something Rog, and I want you to keep an open mind.” 

Roger perked up a bit.  “Did you just call me Rog?” 

Brian laughed nervously.  “Yeah, I guess I did.  Is that ok?” 

Roger grinned.  “Yeah, I like it.  Deaky calls me Roggie, so it’s kind of like that.”  Brian was still feeding him grapes and he was eating them greedily, his eyes shining. 

“Deaky huh?  That’s cute.”  Roger only smiled.

Brian gave up, relinquishing the sack to Roger and slipping an arm around his lithe body.  Brian buried his nose in his hair, committing his scent to memory.  Funds were getting low, and he didn’t know when he would get to see him next. 

“Rog, Freddie and I would like to have you and John over for tea.  Would you like that?” 

Roger perked up, shifting in the man’s arms so that their faces were inches apart.  “Is that what you were going to ask me?”

 _No_ , Brian found himself thinking, but he found a lie instead.  “Um, yeah.”

Roger’s large eyes reflected the city lights from the window. “I think John would like that,” Roger said softly. 

Brian looked at him expectantly.  “What about you?” 

Roger kissed him then, soft and sweet, his tongue darting to the roof of his mouth.  “I think I would like it too.” 

-0-0-0-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter/tumblr is @jessahmewren. Thanks for reading!


	5. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea with benefits and soft poly feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are together at last! Thank you everyone for your continued support. 
> 
> **This chapter deals with some triggered trauma...it is not dub/con, just deals with someone's issues with penetration due to past experiences. Hope this explains things and that it reads that way in the chapter. That being said, I hope you enjoy! <3

-0-0-0-

“I like him.” 

Roger silked through John’s hair, humming softly in that high voice he knew he liked so well.  They were up early for a Sunday, their only day off.  The morning sun was sifting through the curtains, washing them in a warm glow. 

“Like who?” Roger intoned quietly, his fingers still raking gently through John’s hair.  He was propped on an elbow, face painted in golden light. 

“Freddie,” John whispered.  He looked up quickly to meet Roger’s eyes, tongue snaking out nervously to wet his lips.

“Freddie from the club?  The bloke who visits you?”  Roger was grinning mischievously, and John pushed on his bare chest, nearly making him fall over. 

“Don’t make this any harder than it is, you twat.”

Roger huffed a laugh, his hand in John’s hair still and waiting. 

John raised up, rolling partway to meet him.  “Well aren’t you going to say something?” 

Roger just smiled, the hand in John’s hair traveling down to caress his face.  “I know you like him, love.  He likes you, too.” 

John’s face fell, a deep frown creasing his forehead.  “But what—what does that mean for us?”

Roger swept his thumb over the full bottom lip as if he could wipe away the frown.  “Oh Deaky.  Do you love me?” 

John’s eyes lit, suddenly wet and sparkling in the morning light.  He held Roger’s face in his hands.  “More than anything Roggie.  More than anything in this world.” 

“Then it doesn’t mean anything…not for us.”

John looked up at him with large eyes.  “So, you’re ok with it?” 

Roger kissed him, sweet and slow.  “Of course.”  He blushed a little.  “Besides, Brian and I like each other too.” 

John laughed, biting at his lip.  He let his forehead fall comfortably against Roger’s, feeling the warmth of his skin against his.  Roger was his, and he was Roger’s, but could they belong to someone else?

\---

Brian had cleaned the flat twice.  The couch and throw pillows had been fluffed and the rug had been vacuumed.  The small kitchen gleamed and smelled of lemon.  Just as Brian was making the rounds again with a feather duster, Freddie burst through the door carrying a bag of groceries, ambling over to the kitchen area and setting them down with a  grunt. 

“Bloody hell, Bri, I can see myself in this fucking counter.  Overdoing it much?”  He began pulling out his wares one by one.  The original plan was for tea, but when Bri had sent him to the store, he knew this was going to be a full on meal.  Bri always got domestic when he was nervous. 

Brian looked at him crossly as he fluffed another pillow.  “I just want everything to be perfect,” he groused.  Freddie came up behind him, letting his arms ease around his waist.  “Relax Bri, you’re trying too hard.” 

Brian sighed. 

“The boys will love everything you’ve done, I know it.” 

Brian gave Freddie’s hands a little squeeze.  “You know I love you, right Freddie?” 

Freddie dropped his forehead to rest between the taller man’s shoulders.  “I know you do, darling.  And I love you so much.”  He tightened his arms around him.  “Do you want me to get started on the lasagna? 

Brian chuffed, tensing instantly.  “You’ll burn down the flat, Fred.  You know that.” 

Freddie pulled away, lightly slapping his arm.  “I know that, you sod.  I just said that to get you to stop cleaning.  Now come on, I’ll set the table at least.” 

Brian caught Freddie’s arm, pulling him back to him before he could get too far.  “I love you,” he said before claiming his lips. 

Freddie grinned.  “You already said that.” 

There was a smile on his face as Brian took in his slightly pink cheeks.  “I don’t care,” he said.

\---

Roger and John held hands on The Tube, John’s leg restlessly bouncing alongside Roger’s.  Roger smiled, placing a calming hand on his thigh. 

“Don’t be so nervous, love.  It’s only tea and biscuits.” 

John nodded primly, trying to smile.  He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the rumble and flashing lights of The Tube rock the anxiety out of him.  He had worn his best shirt and jeans and to Roger looked good enough to eat. 

They’d finally gotten out of bed and worked up enough courage to sift through their scant street clothes to pick out something presentable enough to wear to make the four mile journey across town to the off campus flat Brian and Freddie shared. 

The Tube dumped them out a few blocks from the address Brian had given them, and the fresh air was welcome.  It was a lovely Sunday for London, crisp and cool, and the sun was warm on their backs as they made their way along the city streets. 

Freddie and Brian had a red front door. That was John’s last cognizant thought before Roger was knocking and the door was swinging open and Freddie was on the other side. 

 _He looks really good_ was the second thought.  But Freddie always did…always dressed like he was going somewhere special, and today was no different.  Freddie was dressed in low-cut green shirt, very sheer, and tight satin pants to match.  He hurried them inside, muttering something about them catching cold when it couldn’t have been warmer outside. 

Roger and John just stood uncomfortably just inside the threshold of the neat little flat, not really sure what to do next.  John felt something warm on his arm, and he looked down and Roger was reaching for his hand. 

The flat was so much nicer than theirs. They had furniture and more than one window and even a television.  It smelled good too, like tomato sauce and lemons and home. 

Something warm and sharp stirred in John when he saw their record player in the living room.  They’d had to sell theirs, but still had their records. 

“Hi guys, so glad you made it!”  Brian came out of the bedroom, untying an apron from around his waist that said ‘Your Opinion Wasn’t in the Recipe,’ his already curly hair floofed and a bit of tomato sauce on his cheek.  Freddie tutted, licking his thumb to scrub off the offending spot, causing Brian to playfully slap his hand away. 

“Would you both like some wine?”  He went over to the kitchen counter and checked a timer.  “The vegetarian lasagna is almost done.  We can lounge on the couch and have a chat until then, maybe listen to some records.” 

Brian knew he was talking fast, trying too hard, but they both looked so delightfully sweet and a bit lost standing there in his doorway.  He just wanted to take and hug them both. 

“We’re good, thanks,” Roger said politely, ignoring John’s attempt at eye contact. 

“Ok then,” Brian said gently, “Would you like to sit down?”

John smiled, finally speaking up.  “That would be lovely.” 

Freddie led them to the seating area while Brian fetched tea.  There was a couch and chair there, the couch barely enough room for all of them.  Roger elected to take the chair facing the couch and patted his lap for John to sit in it.

Brian came in with a small tea service…a neat white ceramic teapot with mismatched mugs that Roger found rather charming.  He looked up and smiled at him, taking a sugar and milk, while John took his with only sugar. 

“You have a lovely home,” Roger said as Brian settled beside Freddie on the couch.  John nodded, sipping his tea.  “Yes, thank you so much for inviting us over.” 

They sat in companionable silence for awhile, until Freddie gently nudged Brian, clearing his throat. 

Brian straightened up.  “Um, boys, Freddie and I both care about you a great deal.” 

Roger swallowed, rubbing gentle circles over John’s back.  “We care about you too,” he said quietly.

Brian looked at Freddie, beaming, and Freddie expressed a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding.  “That’s wonderful news, darling.  We were hoping you did.” 

John smiled softly at him, and Freddie returned it.  “Why don’t you join us on the couch,” Freddie suggested, looking at John and then Roger. 

Roger’s hand went lower on John’s back.  “There’s not enough room,” he said softly. 

Brian smiled, patting his lap.  “Oh, we’ll make do.  Come join us.”

Roger looked at John, and John gave him a small nod, smiling.  The two stood, approaching the couch hand in hand.  Roger settled in Brian’s lap, and John in Freddie’s, facing each other. 

Brian put his arms around Roger almost immediately, feeling the warmth of the young man through his clothes.  He ran his hand up his back, under his jacket, just to feel a little closer to him. 

John was soft and perfect on Freddie’s lap, and Freddie could scarcely wait for the day when John would ride his cock, proud and graceful and strong, but until then this would have to do.  He leaned forward, his nose in his hair, and took in a long breath.

Roger could feel Brian stiffen beneath him, and though the man shifted under him in an attempt to hide it, he found it incredibly erotic.  He’d never had anyone other than John be attracted to him like this before, with clothes on and him not on his knees.  It made him feel wanted…desired.  Sexy even. 

He fell into John, grabbing his hands as they met in the air.  His lips met his in a messy kiss, teeth and tongues clashing and moans ringing out in the small flat as Roger ground his hips down on Brian’s erection, enjoying the way the man’s breath hitched. 

Brian scraped his nails down Roger’s back, finally finding the hem of his shirt.  “Why don’t you boys show us how you appreciate each other,” Brian said, his voice dreamy. 

John looked up at Freddie, almost as if asking permission, and Freddie nodded, his eyes hazy with lust.  “Down you go love.” 

They pushed back the coffee table, tossing down Brian’s carefully fluffed throw pillows onto the rug. 

Roger and John just looked at each other at first, their eyes dark and breathing heavy.  Roger hadn’t been this turned on in ages, and he could feel the piercing gaze of the two men on the couch, making him even harder.  He didn’t think he would ever like being watched, but he did. He loved it. 

John walked on his knees, pulling Roger toward him sloppily so that he fell forward into him.  John groaned, straining in his pants, running his palm over his erection to relieve some of the friction.  He heard sloppy kisses and moans from the two men watching them, and it made him wild with lust. 

“Come here baby.  Tell me what you need.” 

John stripped the denim jacket off of Roger’s shoulders, kissing him roughly.  He whimpered, whining softly, the sound going straight to his cock.  Roger’s cheeks were wet, tears of frustration already dampening his face.  “I’m gonna get you off baby, don’t worry.  I’ll be so good to you.  Always so good to you,” John murmured into his slender neck, causing Roger to sigh as John continued to strip him.  He thread his arms out of his shirt, taking a moment to claim his mouth, to tug at his pretty blond hair. 

Roger groaned, grinding into John with a low whine.  “Fuck me.”

John nipped at his neck, ignoring the groans and fumblings from the couch.  “You sure baby?  That's what you want?” 

Roger exhaled sharply.  “Yeah.  Fuck me.  Make me take it.” 

John chuckled.  “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Roger just sighed.  “Fuck me John.” 

Brian steadily stroked his cock with one hand, the beautiful scene in front of him unfolding far beyond any fantasy he could conjure.  With the other hand, he pulled out a bottle of lube from an end table and tossed it to the two. 

John was beautiful too, he found himself thinking.  That long hair and somewhat angelic face.  And the way he was taking charge, leading Roger through the scene.  Brian turned to Freddie, stealing a kiss. 

Roger couldn’t get his pants off fast enough.  His cheeks were flushed, his hair tousled, and he wondered briefly how tea became this so quickly.  Not that he was complaining. 

John helped him out of his jeans, hands trailing up his thighs to rest along his hips.  Roger squirmed, head going back against a pillow and stealing a glance at Brian.  He smiled, watching the man take his pleasure, high color in his cheeks and his shirt undone. 

Then John closed his mouth over a nipple, and his eyes slipped shut. 

A series of whines left the blond’s mouth, only encouraging John.  “On your knees love…so you can look at Brian and Freddie,” he said with a kiss to his cheek. 

Roger swallowed thickly, going up on his knees and locking eyes with Brian.  His gaze slid to Freddie, who was looking at him hotly, his hand on his cock. 

It made him feel powerful to know he had that much effect on them. 

John’s fingers were cold but welcome as they probed his opening, his eyes rolling softly in his head.  He bit his lip, his head dipping slightly. 

“Don’t be quiet, darling,” Freddie said suddenly.  “To hell with the neighbors.” 

Roger smiled, his mouth quirking up until John punched a moan out of him as he slipped another finger inside.  He was working up a good rhythm by now, and Roger rocked on his knees, pushing against him, seeking the friction John just wouldn’t give him. 

The third finger did it.  He cried out, and John angled his fingers into that spot inside him that made his thighs tremble. He could feel his cock leaking and he reached back to stroke it, distributing some of his weight onto the pillows. 

“You ok,” John asked him, a little breathless with his own need.  “You still want me to fuck you or you want to get off like this?”

“Want you to fuck me,” Roger said, his voice strained.  “Go ahead.” 

Roger lost the fingers as John pulled his hips up flush with his, fingers digging in as he pressed into him.  Two quick jerks and he was fully seated. 

Roger loved John, but he hated this part.  Tears prickled his eyes, and his teeth dug into his bottom lip.  Little puffs of breath feathered his hair as his nerves settled. 

“It’s ok baby,” John cooed as he let him adjust to the feeling of him inside of him.  “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Roger huffed, angry with himself and his own hangups.  “I know that John.”  He reached back, sighing in relief when he found John’s hand.  “You can move now.” 

John leaned into him, making slow, easy strokes, feeling his orgasm build.  The worry in Brian and Freddie’s face had dissipated some, but he could feel Brian’s coiled tension as an almost palpable presence.  Both of them had questions, and it was understandable. 

John angled his hips, careful to hit Roger’s prostate, making him moan and thrust back against him.  He draped himself over Roger’s back, placing sloppy kisses at the base of his neck.  “I love you Roggie,” he whispered, and Roger grunted in response.  John picked up the pace, rocking into him with a bit more force, a hand sneaking around to work Roger’s cock. 

He keened, hitching back against him.  “You gonna come for me love?  Give the boys a show?” 

Roger only moaned, his head thrown back, the hot, full feeling of John inside him blanking his mind.  Brian's eyes were on him, expression soft and somewhat curious.  Roger wanted to kiss it off his face.    

Freddie couldn’t take his eyes off of John…the way the young man was so gentle with Roger, the way they were together.  Freddie watched Roger’s pretty open mouth, wanting very badly to fill it.

Roger could feel his orgasm building, the flames of it licking his skin.  With a few more pumps of John's hand, Roger was coming hard and fast, his vision whited out and struggling to stay upright as John fucked him through his own climax. 

Brian was covering him with a blanket as John kissed his hair.  Freddie gently stroked his face.  Somewhere, a kitchen timer went off. 

Brian was away then, tending the lasagna.  Freddie stretched out beside John, stretching his arm across both John and Roger.  “Mind if I snuggle up?” he said smoothly, nuzzling John’s shoulder. 

Roger closed his eyes against the warm hands on him, comforting and familiar.  The aroma of melted cheese and oregano filled the flat, and his stomach rumbled.  _So this is what it feels like to belong to something different_ , Roger thought before his eyes drifted closed, _something more._

-0-0-0-


	6. Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens that proves to be a catalyst for future events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Major warnings in this chapter for rape/non-con**  
> . Just keep in mind things have to get bad before they get ultimately better!  
> Thank you all for being so wonderful. Hope you enjoy! <3

-0-0-0-

Roger’s fingers were numb, his hands tingling from being bound behind him for too long and by ropes that were far too tight.  He grunted, trying to wiggle some feeling into them, but a sweaty palm pushed his head into the mattress.

“Quiet bitch,” the man growled out between thrusts, “or I’ll stuff a sock in your mouth.” 

Roger bit his lip, his eyes shut tight.  A few tears escaped his lashes, running down the tip of his nose.  He thought of John, of Freddie and Brian, and the pain was a little less. 

The man dressed in silence, watching Roger as he sat on his knees on the bed.  He approached him then, his touch strangely gentle, fingers trailing down his face.  “You’re a pretty thing,” he whispered, something masquerading as fondness tingeing his voice.  “You want me to get you off?” 

Roger shook his head, his lips pressed tight.  He did not want his hands on him again.  Not ever. 

The man gripped his chin, roughly this time.  “Suit yourself,” he said as he snatched his hand away.  He was out the door before he did anything else.  Roger followed him out with his eyes.  On the dresser by the door, he had left a tip. 

That’s when the tears came. 

\---

Brian entered the club, anxiety eating away at his usual excitement to see Roger.  This would be the first time he had seen him since he and John were over at the flat, and his nerves were getting the best of him.  He didn’t want to take things too fast with Roger, especially after having talked with John afterwards. 

As if he had conjured him out of the vapor, the pretty brunet smiled at him from across the club and then, as if thinking about it beforehand, stepped into his space and gave him a warm hug.  

Brian hugged him back, basking in the sweet feeling of the young man in his arms.  “Hello John.  It’s wonderful to see you.” 

He smiled, his eyes crinkling cutely.  “You too Brian.” 

“And you’re alright tonight?” 

He nodded.  “Just waiting on clients.  Had two so far.  Bit of a slow night.” 

Brian nodded tightly.  “Have you seen Rog around?”

John pointed skyward.  “His client’s already gone, but he hasn’t come down yet.” He shrugged.  “I don’t know why though.  I was just about to go check.”

The hair bristled on the back of Brian’s neck.  “You stay here John,” Brian said.  “I’ll go check on him.” 

John smiled gratefully.  “Thanks love. I really appreciate it.  And tell his lazy ass to get back to work, yeah?”  He laughed, walking back to the few men in the club who were looking for company. 

Brian walked up the stairs, pausing in front of the room he was told Roger was in.  He stood for a moment trying to listen for any sounds inside.  It was deathly quiet.  He knocked anyway. 

No response.  “Roger?  It’s Brian.” 

His heart beat faster as the silence stretched.  Could he be sleeping?  He knocked again. 

When he got no response, he twisted the door handle, and it gave way under his grasp. 

The room was humid, and a shower was running.  Puffs of steam were emanating from the small bathroom off to the side, but there were no other sounds present…no sloshing of water, no cheerful humming…just the steady stream of a showerhead.

The uneasy calm of the room filled Brian with dread as he slowly walked toward the small bathroom.  He eased the door open, almost afraid of what lay inside.  “Roger?” he called out tentatively. The steam was so thick inside he could barely see anything. 

“In here Bri,” came a small muffled voice. 

Relief washed over Brian as he pushed further into the bathroom, only to be instantly replaced by overwhelming concern.  Roger was seated in the tub, his knees drawn up to his chest, being pummeled by the hot spray. 

Brian dropped to his knees, his hands slipping over the edge of the tub.  “Darling, what’s the matter?”  He reached out to brush the wet hair from Roger’s forehead, but the young man instantly withdrew. 

“Can’t get warm,” he murmured.  “So cold in here.” 

A sickening feeling started curling its way to make a home in Brian’s gut.  He clenched the edge of the tub, his knuckles white.  “Roger, let’s get you out and get you dry love.  So you can get warm.”  

Roger was somewhere far away for a moment, then he slowly nodded.  Brian helped him out of the tub, noticing a few bruises and abrasions blooming on his hips and thighs.  He swallowed thickly. 

“Come on sweetie, step into this towel.” 

Roger shivered in his arms as Brian toweled him off, his thin body racking with tremors.  Brian led him to the edge of the bed, grabbing more towels for his hair and the rest of his body, making sure he was dried thoroughly. 

He knelt in front of him, trying not to touch him.  Roger’s hair had dried in wispy tendrils tangling around his face.  He was staring at his hands where they lay limp in his lap.  He wouldn’t look at him. 

“Roger, sweetheart, tell me what happened.  What’s wrong?”

Roger’s hands began to shake, and he clenched them into fists, fighting against it.  Brian could tell it was taking every bit of his strength for him to hold together, and Brian silently lent him some of his own.

“I told him no,” Roger said through gritted teeth.  “I told him no and he did it anyway.” 

Brian blinked, processing what he said, then instantly felt his stomach drop.  His hands went up to cup Roger’s face, and this time he didn’t pull away. 

“I told him I would suck him off, just no sex,” he mumbled as he stared into his open palms.  He looked up at Brian finally, tears spilling out of his large blue eyes.  “I told him no,” he said again. 

A choked sob was wrenched from his chest as he fell against Brian, clutching him tightly.  Brian soothed his hair, his own tears wetting his cheeks.  “We’re going to the hospital,” he mumbled vacantly, his voice barely a whisper. 

Roger pulled away, shaking his head.  “No hospitals.  Just take me home Bri.  I want to go home.  I’m so tired.” 

Brian pressed his lips together, a boiling rage starting in his gut.  “You need medical attention.  You know the bastard who did this?” 

“No.”

Brian’s hand’s shook against Roger’s back, and he imagined them wrapped around the man’s throat.  He took a few steadying breaths.  “I’ve got the van tonight.  How far do you live?” 

“Just a few blocks.” He looked up at Brian pitifully.  “I want to go home.” 

He helped him get dressed, threading stiff limbs through shirt holes and automatically leading him downstairs.  Brian didn’t see John anywhere, nor did he see the club manager, so he hustled Roger out of the club as quickly as possible. 

They said nothing on the way to Roger and John’s flat.  Roger sat in the passenger seat in a sort of a tight, huddled silence, looking out of the window into the darkness.  Brian stole little worried glances at him, wondering if he should just take him to the hospital instead of back to his flat.  He continued any way, his thoughts a whirl of warmth and rage and raw grief. 

Roger pulled the string on the bare bulb above them, revealing a small, sparse living space with little to no furniture.  It was neat and clean, with a mattress on the floor and a blanket pulled up over it.  There was a small kitchen with nothing on the counters…no objects of any kind.  There wasn’t a table.  John and Roger had a couch, but no TV, and from what he could tell, no other bedrooms. 

“The couch or the bed love,” Brian asked softly.  “Where would you be more comfortable?”

“The bed,” Roger said quietly.  Brian led him to the edge of the mattress, pulling the blanket back for him so he could stretch out beneath it.  Instead, he curled up on his side. 

“Will you…will you stay with me Bri?  Just until John gets home?” 

Brian leaned down, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear.  “Did you think I was going to leave you alone Rog?”  He managed a smile.  “You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.” 

Roger smiled, rolling over so Brian could spoon up behind him.  Brian wrapped his arms around him, finally feeling him relax. 

Then Roger heard sniffling behind him and realized Brian was crying. 

“It’s ok,” Roger whispered, rubbing his hands up and down Brian’s arms where they crossed over his middle.  Brian buried his face in his hair, feeling ashamed of his tears, of Roger comforting him rather than the other way around  

“It’s not ok,” Brian said finally, pressing a light kiss into the top of his head.  “What happened to you is not ok Roger.  Do you understand?” 

Roger nodded against him.  Brian swallowed, afraid of what he would ask next, of what it would mean, but something within him needed to know.  Brian tightened his arms against him.  “Has this happened before?” 

Roger grew very still before he breathed out a small and barely imperceptible “yes,” and Brian ached with it. 

The admission seemed to chill Roger, a light tremor vibrating through his body.  Brian rubbed his arms.  “How about I make you something warm, hmm?  Have you eaten dinner?” 

Roger shook his head.  Brian stood, walking to the small kitchen.  It was impeccably clean, but bereft of any warmth.  He opened the fridge where two bottles of milk and some deli meats stood lonely and cold.

An inherent sense of wrongness seeped deep into Brian, sank its claws in and wouldn’t let go…not just for what had happened to Roger, but for how he and John had to live.  For what they had to do to live that way, for all of it. 

He opened the can of soup he’d found in a cabinet and dumped it into a saucepan, his thoughts buzzing.  Roger was curled into himself, moonlight streaming down from the window over where he lay.  He looked small, Brian couldn’t help but think, smaller than usual, and so vulnerable. 

He nearly scorched the soup thinking about how he wanted to get at the man who did this, how he would do anything to protect the blond in that makeshift bed, how it used to be just him and Freddie but now he thought in fours…Freddie, Brian, Roger, John…and when one of them was hurt, they all were.  

“Sit up now Rog,” he murmured.  “Drink this. This will warm you right up. Then we’ll have a cuddle.  John will be home soon, too.” 

Roger’s blue eyes peered up at him over the bowl as he took small sips of the hot liquid from the spoon Brian offered him.  He closed his eyes against the warm feeling, seeming to settle more into the pillows behind him. 

“Thank you,” he said, smiling for the first time that evening. 

Brian just grabbed his hand, tears prickling his eyes.  “Anything for you love.  Anything at all.”

A few hours later, John came into the flat, half in a panic.  “Rog?  Where did you get off to? Ray was really put off, and I’ve been worried sick!”  He stopped halfway from the door.  “Brian, what are you doing here?” 

Brian stood, meeting the young man on his way to Roger.  John could see him, but apparently he was asleep because he hadn’t turned to look at him or stood to greet him like he usually did. 

“John,” Brian began softly, “something happened tonight.  I think you and Roger need to have a long talk.” 

 _And so do Freddie and I_ , he thought.

-0-0-0-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter/tumblr is @jessahmewren. Thanks for reading!


	7. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Freddie devise a plan to get the boys out of their current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up, up! Thank you all for hanging in there and for your sweet support. Hope you enjoy! <3

-0-0-0-

Brian drove home in silence.  No radio, nothing to drown out the roaring thoughts that just wouldn’t be silenced.  The windshield wipers slapped a steady beat, sluggish and grinding across the glass. 

He thought about Roger.  About how small he looked.  He’d never seen the blond look helpless; in the short time he’d known him, he’d always been so vibrant, strong and full of life.  Some bastard had stolen that spark though, at least for the time being. 

He thought of John.  Of the way his face shattered on the edge of that pitiful mattress as he was looking down at Roger, of the way he was nodding mutely with tears in his eyes. 

He thought of Freddie.  Of what they had to do now to make sure nothing like that ever happened again. 

Brian looked up and found himself in front of the club without even realizing it.  His body and mind were on autopilot, but the sign for Club Orchid reflected brightly in the wet glass of the windshield.  Without a thought, he climbed out of the van and headed for the entrance. 

He found the manager’s office without too much affair, knocking soundly at the door.  A hearty voice called to him to enter, so he opened the door to the office and stepped inside. 

The décor was decadent, bordering on sleazy.  There was a bronze dildo on the man’s desk, making Brian sniff in disgust.  The nameplate in front of the man said Ray Foster. 

He stood and shook Brian’s hand.  “What can I do you for?”  He seemed pleased with the joke. 

Brian remained deadly serious.  “I’m here about one of your employees.  Roger Taylor.”

Ray’s eyebrows furrowed.  “Ah, that’s a surprise.  Roger’s usually such a good boy for me,” he said with a lascivious grin, “but tell me what he’s done and I promise you he’ll make it up to you.” 

Brian frowned deeply, his arms crossed over his chest.  “It’s not about that,” he said firmly.  “Roger was attacked tonight by one of your patrons.”  He pointed his finger into the man’s chest.  “And you weren’t around when it happened.”

Ray seemed unfazed.  “Attacked? I haven’t heard anything about it.” 

Brian scowled.  “I just said that you weren’t here,” Brian said, frustrated.

Ray’s lips curled in an oily smile.  “Mr.—“

“May,” Brian provided.

“Mr. May, rough sex is part of what happens here.  Roger is used to it.  All of our boys are.”

Ray put a hand on Brian’s shoulder as he led him out of his office. “But I appreciate your concern for our employees.  It’s…sweet.” 

Brian batted his hand away.  “He was raped, you bastard!” 

Ray blinked at him.  “I would have heard of it.”  He finished pushing Brian out of the office and the door clicked closed. 

Brian was shaking as he walked back to the van.  The manager was a sleaze…a no-good-for nothing bastard.  He would never see reason.  Roger and John had to get far away from this place, and fast. 

He eased the door open to the flat, hoping not to wake Freddie.  He quickly realized that was a fruitless effort as a light switched on.  Freddie had been sitting up for him, reading a book by a small lamplight and had apparently dozed off. 

“Darling, where have you been?! I’ve been worried sick.” 

Brian dropped his keys on the kitchen counter and rubbed a hand over his face.  “I stopped by to see Roger,” he said tiredly.  He locked eyes with Freddie, who had come over to meet him in a long swishy satin robe.  “Freddie, something’s happened.  I just—.”  He felt the tears start stinging his eyes, and he blinked them away.  “Can we go straight to bed?  I just want to hold you.  That’s all.  I just need my arms around you.”

Freddie looked worried, but let his hand go up to caress Brian’s face.  “Sweetheart, of course.”  He grabbed his hand, leading him to the bedroom where he began undressing Brian hurriedly.  Once he was naked, he shed his robe and they crawled under the blankets together. 

The press of their skin felt like home to Brian…firm and reassuring and safe, and he took a moment to just savor the warmth of Freddie in his arms before he let his head drop against his shoulder and cry. 

“Oh my darling,” Freddie cooed.  “What has happened?  Will you talk to me now?”  Freddie was softly stroking Brian’s back, gently soothing him as he gained control of himself. 

“Roger was raped tonight Freddie,” he said thickly, and Freddie gasped, holding him tighter.  “He was _raped_.”  Fresh tears stung his eyes, but he bit them back.  Roger was being so strong; he really had no right to cry like this when it hadn’t happened to him. 

“My God Brian, is he ok?”  Freddie’s hushed whisper cut the dark, arms winding around his neck in a tight embrace. 

“Yes and no.  Physically yes.  Mentally and emotionally…well…he’s being strong.” 

Brian pulled back to look Freddie in the eyes.  “He said it’s happened before.”

Freddie’s mouth pursed in a frown, he’s eyes dark.  “They can’t go on working there,” he said finally. 

Brian gripped his shoulders.  “That’s what I was thinking.  They simply can’t.  They’re going to get hurt or killed, Freddie.  I can’t imagine…”

Freddie gathered him up again, rocking him gently.  “Roger can help me with the stall at Kensington,” he said softly.  He smiled.  “It would be nice to have some company.” 

Brian looked at him hopefully.  “Yeah?  You think Roger would go for it?”

“I don’t know why not.  I would split the profits with him.  We could be partners of sorts.”  Freddie smiled.  "It could be fun.” 

Hope began to spring up inside Brian, a new and wonderful thing, as he imagined Roger finally out of that horrible place and safe alongside Freddie. 

“But what about John,” Brian prodded.  “John has to come too.” 

Freddie thought for a moment.  “John mentioned he likes to tinker.  Perhaps I take him down to the audio/visual department at the art college.  They’ve always got things that need fixing.  They might take him on full time.” 

Brian kissed him then, taking him by surprise.  “I love you Freddie, so much.  What would I do without you?”

Freddie kissed him on the forehead.  “You’ll never have to find out,” he said fondly.  “We’re going to take care of our boys.  Now get some sleep.  We’ll go over there in the morning and ask them what they think of our plan.” 

\--

It was near lunch, and Roger was still asleep.  He let him.  They wouldn’t go into work tonight, anyway.  John didn’t care.  Roger wasn’t well enough, and there was no way he would leave him, not after everything that had happened.

He still felt guilty for not having been there…for having been occupied while his love was being attacked.  He tried to rationalize his way out of it, that he was just doing what he was always doing, and that he was on a job, but the painful and simple truth of it was he just wasn’t there when Roger needed him. 

John wiped a few tears as he watched Roger turn into the sunlight from the window above him.  How could anyone hurt him?  His hand went out, teasing the hair back away from his forehead. 

Roger moaned softly, blue eyes blinking open to stare up at John.  “’morning,’ he said sleepily, and smiled up at him. 

It was so lovely to see him smile.  John was so in love with him it hurt.  “Sorry I woke you,” he whispered.

“Doesn’t matter,” he said as he stretched, “it’s about time to get up anyway.”

John put a hand on his arm.  “Oh, we’re not going in tonight.  So just rest.” 

Roger narrowed his eyes.  “Stop treating me like I’m broken, John.”  He flashed his eyes up at him.  “I’m fine.” 

John pursed his lips.  “I know you are.  But we’re still not going in.” 

Roger stood, straightening his clothes from last night.  “I need a shower. Then we’ll talk about this some more.”  He gathered some clothes from their small closet and stalked off down the hall. 

Roger was still in the shower when there came a knock at the door.  John wondered who it might be; they never really had visitors and, although it was a struggle, they always paid their bills on time.  He swung the door open and his mouth fell open. 

Freddie and Brian stood at their door. Brian had a shopping bag in his hand, and he was beaming. 

“Hi there John,” he said, “may we come in?” 

John stammered at first, but swung the door wide and ushered them both in.  “This is an amazing surprise,” he finally managed.

 

Brian set the bag down on their kitchen counter.  “We planned it that way,” Brian said with a smile.  “Have you guys had lunch?  I thought I might whip up some veggie burgers for all of us.  Something easy.” 

John just stared.  No one had ever cooked in their minimal kitchen, not really.  They had heated up things, but not actually ever cooked.  “S-sure,” John said, a little taken aback by the gesture.  “I apologize for anything we don’t have…I don’t know if we have the right pans or if we have a pan,” he was ringing his hands, a panicked expression on his face. 

Freddie kissed his cheek, slipping an arm around his waist.  “Darling, everything is perfect.  You’re perfect,” he said with an easy fondness.  “Don’t fret.  We just came over to check on Rog and to talk.  We hope we’re not intruding.”

John relaxed a little.  “No, no, we’re not going to work anyway.  Because of, you know.” 

Brian was mixing up the burgers, but he pursed his lips, nodding.  Freddie squeezed John’s arm.  “How is Roger doing?” 

“Roger is fine,” came a voice from the back and Roger strode into the room wearing a pair of faded jeans and a little shirt that barely covered his cute tummy.  His hair was still damp and his face was flushed.  “What smells so bloody good?” 

Brian popped his head out of the kitchen, waving a spatula.  “Hello love.”

Roger blushed, his eyes shining just a bit at the sight of Brian in their kitchen actually cooking. 

Roger placed his hands on his hips.  “So, I don’t mean to be rude but, what are you guys doing here?”

Freddie feigned shock.  “Can’t two good looking gents make a social call?”

Roger smiled.  “Is that what this is?  You sure it’s not a wellness check?”

Freddie sighed.  “And what would be wrong with that,” he said softly. 

“Because it wouldn’t be needed,” Roger said gruffly.  “I’m fine.  Just about to go to work, actually.” 

“No you’re not,” all three of them said in unison.

It stopped Roger dead in his tracks. 

\--

After all the tomatoes were sliced, the lettuce was washed, and the hamburgers were plated, the boys settled on the couch and the floor to enjoy the fruits of Brian’s labor.

“I’m sorry we don’t have a table,” John said, blushing.  “We were just never able to get one, and we didn’t think we would ever have company.” 

“Darling, you don’t owe us an explanation,” Freddie said sweetly, “this is just fine.” 

“Brian, I like meat and everything, but this is the best burger I’ve ever had.”  Roger was on his second one, and he had an adorable spot of ketchup on his chin that Brian was aching to kiss away.

Brian preened.  “I’m so glad you like them love.”

Freddie grinned.  “There’s three things Brian takes pride in…his cooking, his guitar playing, and his hair.” 

They laughed, even Brian, as his cheeks turned bright red. 

“You play the guitar Bri?  I play the drums when I can.”  Roger was chewing around a mouthful of food, and he didn’t notice Freddie and Brian trading loaded looks. 

John smiled. “He’s really good,” he offered. 

Freddie could feel his heart hammering in his chest.  “How often do you play?”

Roger was still chewing.  “Just when I can.  When I find a club with a drumset.  But you should hear Deaky on bass.  He’s bloody amazing.” 

Deaky blushed, even hiding his face in his hands.  “Stop it baby, you are,” Roger said lovingly.  “We had to sell his bass though, and he doesn’t play anymore.” 

Brian swallowed tightly.  “I’m sorry about that,” he said softly.  “Um…maybe you two could play with us sometime.  We’ve been uh, looking for a bassist and a drummer.”

Roger’s eyes lit.  “You have a set?”

“We actually do,” Freddie said.  “And Deaky, we could borrow a bass for you from the student center at the college until we could afford your own.  What do you say?”

Roger and John both smiled at each other.  “I think we would like that,” Roger said. 

John and Freddie helped put away the dishes, and they all settled on the rug again.  Brian swallowed, Freddie’s pointed glances encouraging him to bring up the subject they had come over for in the first place. 

“Freddie and I care about you two very much,” he began.  “And we’re concerned about where you work." 

He expected Roger to say something, but he didn’t.  He only listened. 

“Roger, Freddie has a stall in Kensington Market where he sells clothes.  He would like you to partner with him, fifty-fifty.  It would be a different way of life for you…a better way for you to make money and you would be safe. 

Roger worried his lip, but didn’t say anything. 

“John, the audio/visual department at Freddie’s art school could use someone who’s good at fixing things.  If you would be willing, it would be a way for you to do something you enjoy and earn money too.”

Neither of the men said anything, but they did look at each other, a kind of understanding passing between them. 

“Ok, John said finally.  And he smiled. 

-0-0-0-


	8. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a kink in their plans...but thankfully Brian has a workaround. Brian and Roger share some private time and Brian realizes he's falling hard for Roger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys guessed it...Ray is not to be trusted! But all is not lost! Things are going to work out, and Brian has a plan for getting them all out of this mess once and for all. Also, the return of smut!   
> P.s. see my end notes about a Queen/BoRhap writers discord, if you're interested! Hope you all enjoy! <3

-0-0-0-

Roger and John awoke the next morning and the sun seemed just a little brighter.  They debated over bowls of cereal just how they would tell Ray to go fuck himself…whether they would do it in person or over the phone.  They decided a simple phone call would do, not wanting to ever step foot in that club again if they could help it.  Roger dialed the number as John fussed at him for not drinking the milk in the bottom of his bowl. 

“Ray Foster speaking.” 

Roger could barely get the words out fast enough.  “Ray, this is Roger.  John and I are through.  We’re not coming in tonight or ever.” 

The high those words brought coursed through his veins.  Then, the man on the other end of the phone started laughing, making his blood run cold.

“You must be forgetting your contract, love.” 

Roger frowned, his heart hammering wildly.  “It’s up already.  We signed ages ago.” 

He could hear Ray pause and light a cigarette.  “Not for two months it’s not.”  “Why don’t you two boys come in and we can talk about it, hmm?  You’re clearly upset.”

Roger clenched his fist.  This is what Ray did…manipulated, deceived.  Always found a way.  “Go to hell!” Roger yelled into the phone, tears stinging his eyes. 

“I can have you arrested you know.  I found some illegal substances in your room; I’ve been protecting you, but if you decide to break your contract, I’ll have no choice.” 

Roger let the tears spring free.  “You’re lying!” he exclaimed

Ray only laughed.  “You can’t prove that, though can you Roger?  I guess you’ll just have to come in and have a chat.” 

Roger ended the call.  He turned to John, a pained expression on his face. 

“I’m calling Brian.” 

\--

The four of them arrived in Ray’s office as a united front, Roger tucked under Brian and Freddie firmly holding John’s hand.  Just being in the place again felt wrong to the both of them after having imagined a life and a future outside of it.  But here they were.  At least Freddie and Brian were with them. 

Ray let them all in, scowling at Freddie and Brian.  Clearly he was expecting to have one of his more private meetings, the ones where he manipulated young employees into giving him sexual favors or intimidated them into signing longer contracts.  Freddie and Brian were an unwelcome surprise indeed.

“I need to see both John and Roger’s contracts,” Brian said crisply, skipping the pleasantries and cutting right to the heart of the matter. 

Ray frowned but withdrew the requested files and tossed them on the desk between them. 

“These your boyfriends, boys?  Bodyguards?”  Ray tried to smile at them, but Roger and John remained stubbornly stoic. 

Brian quickly perused the documents and then set them back down. 

Ray smiled at him, his hands folded on the desk.  “Two more months.  They belong to me for two more months, you see.  Employees are offered contracts every six months, and they signed four months ago.” 

Roger worried his lip; he really thought it had been longer. 

“What about a contract buyout?” Freddie spoke up.

Ray shook his head. “I wouldn’t consider it.  Roger and John are very valuable to me.”  His eyes raked over both of them in a way that made them feel dirty and disposable.  “You couldn’t afford them.” 

“You son of a bitch—“, Freddie spat, “I should—

“Two months it is then,” Brian said suddenly, cutting him off.  “Then they’re free to go?” 

Ray spread his hands.  “Free as birds.”

Brian swallowed.  “Fine.”

Roger looked at Brian, suddenly panicked.  He was supposed to fix this, wasn’t he?  But nothing had changed!  He stole a glance at John, who looked ill. 

They met on the sidewalk, and John immediately fell into Roger’s arms.  Freddie glared at Brian.  “What the hell was that back there?!” 

Brian paced.  “It’s ok…I’ve got a plan.  A way to keep the boys safe.” 

Freddie just stared at him.  “Do tell.” 

Roger looked at Brian, betrayal simmering in his eyes.  “I don’t want to go back there,” he said as he clutched John, “not now that I know there’s another way.”

Brian worried his bottom lip.  “We’ll be your clients.  Freddie and I.  Exclusively.” 

Freddie’s mouth fell open.  “Darling, as wonderful as that sounds, we can’t afford that.”

Brian nodded.  “I know.  But we’ll borrow the money.  I mean I will, from my mother.  That way Ray will get his cut and you’ll be safe.  And when we make it with the band, I’ll pay my mum back.” 

Roger huffed.  “You don’t even know if either of us can play.”  

Brian smiled.  “I think the four of us were meant to meet,” he said, not caring how it sounded.  “So I have no doubt it’s all going to work out.” 

He looked at Freddie.  “What do you think love?” 

Freddie smiled.  “I think it could work.  Yes, it definitely could work. John and Roger would be safe for those two months and Ray would be off their backs.” 

Brian looked at John and Roger.  “Boys, what do you think?” 

John smiled.  “I-l like the idea.  But I hate that you’re having to borrow money on account of us.” 

Brian shook his head.  “It’s an investment.  I’m making an investment for our future.  Think of it that way.” 

Roger smiled at him as their eyes met. 

“Let’s have a hug!” Freddie exclaimed, and as the four of them linked arms there on the sidewalk outside of Club Orchid, things suddenly didn’t seem so bad. 

\--

The next night Brian and Freddie were there when the doors opened, as promised.  Roger hung back by the bar, trying to look like he usually looked, but he was uncharacteristically nervous.  John linked his hand with his, giving it a little squeeze.  “It’s ok love.  It’s only Brian,” he said as he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Roger smiled. “I know,” he whispered.  He wasn’t quite sure what had him so jangled, but he was certain it would get worked out soon enough.  After all, sex was familiar, like washing his hands. 

Brian approached him with an easy smile and he returned it, forgetting his nerves for the moment.  “Hello love,” Brian said smoothly.  “You’re looking terribly lonely tonight.  I thought I might try a few of my awful pickup lines on you.” 

Roger laughed then, and the knot in his stomach loosened a bit.  “Brian stop,” he said between fits of giggles. 

“What?” Brian asked innocently.  “If I said you had a beautiful body would you hold it against me?” 

Roger slapped Brian on the arm, his face wrinkled in a frown.  “Oh, that’s terrible!” 

Brian laughed, rubbing the little spot where he’d hit him.  Brian moved in closer, crowding his lips.  “Did you just fall from heaven?  Because you look like an angel.” 

He stole a kiss then, just a peck, and his lips went around to whisper along Roger’s smooth jaw to settle over his ear.  “I actually meant that one…you do look like an angel.” 

Something twisted in Roger’s gut, unfolding in little butterflies that left him tingly and breathless. 

“You wanna go upstairs?” Roger found himself saying. 

Brian smiled into his neck.  “I thought you would never ask.”

They walked hand in hand until they landed in front of Roger’s room.  Roger fumbled with the key, his hand shaking a bit.  Brian was placing little kisses on his neck, making it difficult for him to concentrate on even the most rudimentary task. 

They tumbled in, moonlight streaming through the sheer curtains, and Roger turned away from him to turn on the small lamp.  Brian caught him from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“I just wanna show you how much I— care about you,” he finished.  Brian let his hands travel down Roger’s sides, sliding over his buttocks to give them a gentle squeeze.  “Tonight is about you.” 

Roger hummed.  “Whatever you want Bri,” he said as Brian lathed his neck.  Roger had his head tipped back, eyes half-closed and lost to the feeling of his mouth on his sensitive neck. 

“You got that turned around, love,” Brian said sweetly.  “It’s whatever you want.” 

Brian’s hand went around to palm him in his trousers, feeling how hard he was, and he turned him in his arms.    

“Is that for me baby,” he teased, feeling the rigid outline in Roger’s pants.

Roger moaned.  “You know it is.”  Roger’s hands went around Brian’s shoulders, his hips bucking slightly under his able fingers. 

Then, Brian sank to his knees. 

Roger gasped. “Bri! What are you doing?”

Brian smiled up at him.  “Darling, isn’t it obvious?  I’m about to suck this cock.”  His eyes twinkled as he worked his belt, tongue snaking out to wet his lips as he undid his fly.

Roger moaned when Brian took him in hand, kissing the head of his cock and then wetting the underside of it with his slick, hot tongue.  “Brian,” Roger whispered, as he clenched his fingers in his curls. 

Brian twirled his tongue around the head, suckling at it then gently taking him down.  He steadied himself with his hands on Roger’s hips as he found a rhythm, moaning his pleasure as his slid down Roger’s cock.    

Roger looked down at him and he looked so beautiful, those lips stretched around him, his brown head of curls bobbing in Roger’s hands.  Roger was close, so he tugged him back and off him.  Brian looked up at him, his eyes hazy and his spit-shined lips glistening in the moonlight.  “Gonna come baby.  Can’t keep doing that.” 

Brian smiled lazily.  “Only because I have other plans for you,” he said, and stood, stopping to place a kiss on Roger’s lips, letting him taste himself. 

“Strip off, on the bed, all fours,” Brian said gruffly.  “Just some fingers and tongue love. Wanna see you come undone.” 

Roger got into position, a tight flutter in his chest.  Brian stood beside him, stroking up the arch of his back.  He held two pair of leather handcuffs. 

“What about these?” Brian asked him a bit shyly.  Roger eyed them and his mouth went dry.  He nodded quickly, and Brian secured each of his wrists to the headboard.  Brian ran a finger over the cuffs and then down his arms. 

“What a pretty picture you make, all spread out for me…bum up and waiting for me.”  He stroked Roger’s hair, and Roger dropped his head.  “Arms ok?” 

“Yes sir,” Roger replied. 

“You remember your safe word?”

“Rainbow.” 

Brian caressed his head.  “That’s a good boy.” 

The bed dipped as Brian climbed behind him. He took his time, hands gently grazing his thighs, then around to slowly stroke him, drawing little mews and soft sighs from Roger as he pulled against his restraints. 

“Want to make you feel good my love,” he said as he warmed the lube on his fingers.  “Make all the pretty sounds you want.” 

Roger flexed his hands, the leather biting a bit into his wrists and causing little sparks of pain and pleasure mixed.  He still jumped when he felt Brian’s hands on him, the cool, smooth rhythm of his fingers circling his rim. 

Brian slipped one in, fingering him slowly, and Roger tried to press back into it but found himself frustratingly fixed to the headboard.  He grunted and fussed. 

“Easy now angel,” Brian soothed as he gently fingered Roger.  “I’m going to give you what you need.” 

Roger lowered his head, taking a long, steadying exhale.  “Yes, daddy,” he breathed, and his face grew red, his breath catching in his chest.   

Brian’s mouth quirked as he gave him another finger.  “I’ll be your daddy Roggie, if that’s what you want.”  He angled his fingers so they would brush over his prostate, making him squirm and tremble. 

His eyes lit with a curious fire.  “Ask me Roggie,” he said, his voice dropping.  “Ask me to be your daddy.” 

“Bri…” 

Brian withdrew the fingers, and Roger whined.  “Come on Roger, use your words.”

Roger tried to close the gap between himself and Brian, but just ended up chafing his wrists.  He groaned in frustration. 

“Please,” he began, his voice trembling.  “Will you be my daddy, Bri? Will you fuck me on your fingers and let me be your good boy?” 

The fingers returned, three this time, and he felt wonderfully full as they moved inside of him.  “I can do better than that,” Brian growled, and just as soon as the fingers had returned, they were gone, replaced by Brian’s tongue. 

Roger cried out at the sensation of Brian’s hot mouth on his open hole, teasing his entrance and fucking into him with his tongue.  Roger’s breath was coming in little pants, and Brian had given him a little bit of leeway with the restraints so he could push back a bit into his face.  Roger was moaning and writhing so much until Brian grabbed his hips and pulled him taut, stopping his movements so he could lick a stripe up the cleft of his buttocks. 

“Please daddy,” Roger panted.  “I’m so close.” 

“I know you are baby,” Brian replied, his voice strained.  He stood and released Roger’s wrists.  “We’re going to help each other.”

Brian lay beside Roger, wrapping his arms around the blond and kissing him deeply before wrapping his hands around his cock.  Roger lubed up his fingers, his hand going down to stroke Brian as their hips found their own rhythm.  They never stopped kissing as they came nearly in sync with each other. 

They lay in each other’s arms, panting and sweaty.  “We should clean up,” Roger said with a giggle. 

Brian just tightened his arms around him.  “Let’s lie here a little while longer.”

Roger lay his head on his shoulder.  “Thanks for not making me.  Um…you know.” 

Brian swallowed, his heart dropping.  “Don’t thank me for that.  You’ve been through a lot.  I only want you to do what you’re comfortable with.  What will bring you pleasure.”  He pursed his lips.  “I know you’re not used to people thinking that way.” 

Roger looked at him for a long time, like he was trying to figure out the missing piece to a puzzle.  “You’re so different from anyone I’ve ever met,” he said.  “Why is that?”

 _I’m falling in love with you_ , he wanted to say, _I think I have been for a while._ _Maybe that’s why._

He just dropped a kiss on his head.  “Maybe you’ve been meeting the wrong people.” 

-0-0-0-


	9. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie makes a sexy request of John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the delay lovelies! I fell ill and just couldn't work through it, but things are better now! I blame real life!  
> Spoiler alert: There will be small time jump after this chapter.  
> Thank you all for your patience and for your unyielding support. Means so much!  
> Hope you enjoy! <3

-0-0-0-

 “Well you’re a pretty thing.”

John’s face fell when he heard the gruff voice, but he plastered on a smile and turned to face the man anyway. 

He was tall and lanky, not at all what he had expected.  But not Freddie. 

Just as John was about to say something, a jeweled hand tapped the man on the shoulder. 

“This one is spoken for,” Freddie said firmly.  He might have had to look up at the man to say it, but it was obvious he wasn’t backing down. 

The man huffed.  “I didn’t see you talking to him.” 

Freddie smiled, easing into his natural charm.  “Well, you didn’t give me a chance darling!  Besides, I’ve already paid.”  He patted the man’s arm.  “Now go find someone else.” 

His kohl lined eyes narrowed on the man, his mouth set firm.  The man took another long look at John and turned on his heel and left. 

Freddie smiled, leaning into a noticeably more relaxed John.  “Gonna have to lock you in a box to keep the men away from you,” he purred into his cheek, causing John to giggle.  “Wanna go upstairs?” 

John nodded, a big grin on his face.  They linked hands and headed to the room together. 

Inside, Freddie wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.  He buried his nose in his hair, inhaling the sweet scent of the younger man.  “How did I get so lucky?” he murmured.

John sighed, pulling away.  “It’s Roger and me who are the lucky ones.  I can’t believe I don’t have to take clients anymore.  It’s like a dream.” 

Freddie kissed him softly.  “You should have never had to do that to begin with.” 

They walked to the bed, sitting down.  “It wasn’t so bad in the beginning. Roger helped me.  Roger has helped me so much.” 

Freddie smiled brightly at that, pushing the hair back from John’s face and placing a small kiss to his cheek. 

“Speaking of Roger.  I uh…I can’t stop thinking of you and him back at the flat…that day you two came over for tea.”

John’s face burned.  “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Freddie said.  “About how well you fucked him.  It’s on a constant loop in my mind.” 

“Freddie—“ 

John put his face in his hands, but Freddie pulled them away.  “You were so beautiful, topping.  I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”  His eyes flicked down to John’s mouth, then back up again.  “I want you to fuck, me John.” 

John’s mouth flew open, then promptly snapped shut.  “No, Freddie, I can’t.  I only do that with Roger.  Besides, I only sub here.”

Freddie smoothed a hand down John’s back, his own heart was racing, and he took a steadying breath.  “You can, though.  I mean, this isn’t like a client thing, is it?  Do I feel like a client to you John?” 

Freddie’s soft brown eyes gently bore into him, and John had to blink away unexpected tears.  “No, of course not Freddie.  You’re no client.” 

The hand settled at the base of his neck.  “Then please.” 

John leaned in for a kiss, and Freddie’s lips were pliant and warm.  He slipped his tongue in easily, the high of the moment making him momentarily dizzy. 

Freddie withdrew, his eyes pleading. “I need you John.  I need you in the worst way.” 

John toyed with Freddie’s dark hair, threading his hands through it.  “Yeah,” he said finally.  His little smile was nervous, unsure, and he worried his bottom lip as he let his hand slip down Freddie’s side.  “How do you—“

Freddie captured his lips again, his tongue tangling with his.  “Any way you want me, darling.”  Freddie’s eyes sparkled in the dim light as he linked his hands with John’s.  “You’re in charge tonight,” he said with a little grin.  “I want to be at your mercy.” 

John’s mouth twitched into a little smile as he tugged at Freddie’s hand, moving him to the edge of the bed.  “Take your pants off,” John instructed in a commanding tone, and Freddie couldn’t get them off fast enough. 

John settled in a chair in the corner, hunched down, his legs spread.  “Now your shirt,” he said casually, “but slower this time.  Make a show of it.” 

Freddie could scarcely believe the change in the young man, the confidence in his voice.  He readily complied, taking his time dipping his shoulders out of his shirt and letting it skate down his arms until he was fully nude. 

John’s face was flushed, but he still sat composed in the chair quite a few feet away from Freddie.  “Suck on your fingers Freddie.  Get them nice and wet for me.  Then play with your nipples.” 

Freddie groaned, his cock twitching at the command.  He pushed two of his fingers in his mouth and sucked greedily, then pulled them out and played with his nipples one at a time, enjoying the pinch and ache as he pulled and rolled the tender buds.  He was rutting and moaning, rubbing his thighs together for friction. 

“Remove one of your hands…lick the palm and touch yourself,” came the steady voice from the corner.  Freddie had his eyes closed, but he could hear how there was a rough edge to the voice now.  Freddie did as instructed, slicking his palm against the hot shaft, his back arching against the sensation. 

“Please let me come,” Freddie gasped out, one hand still tweaking his nipple as his palm worked his cock in a smooth rhythmic motion.  His whole body felt strung tight, aching for release. 

John tsked.  “Call me ‘Sir,’” he corrected quietly. 

Freddie bit his lip.  “Sir, may I come Sir?” 

John’s mouth quirked in a small smile.  “No, you may not.  Remove your hands.  Scoot back on the bed for me.” 

Freddie was shaking, tears in his eyes as he did as he was told.  A low whine came from his throat as he wormed his way back onto the bed. 

John stood and opened a dresser drawer.  He tossed Freddie a bottle of lube.  “On your knees, beautiful.  Open yourself up for me.” 

Freddie gasped at the pet name, grappling for the bottle where it landed near his thigh and flipping the cap open.  He slicked his fingers, his fingers going back to tease at his rim. 

John hummed pleasantly as Freddie slipped one finger in, then two, working them inside his tight heat.  “I loved to see you spreading yourself like this,” he said almost thoughtfully as he watched him rock back on his knees, a sharp moan on his lips. 

“Please sir,” Freddie keened as he continued working himself on his fingers, grunting as he pushed back against a third, angling his hips, searching for that spot that would make him see stars but coming up empty. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking about,” John asked him from the dark corner, and although Freddie’s wrist was beginning to cramp, he decided he could keep this up as long as John talked him through it…maybe even come. 

“Your cock,” Freddie breathed.  “Filling me up so good Sir.” 

John stood, slowly removing his clothes.  He stood at the foot of the bed and grabbed Freddie’s hip with one hand.  He slipped in a finger alongside Freddie’s three. 

“Like that?  Is that too full or is that just right?”

Freddie cried out and pushed back against the fingers, the slight sting of the intrusion there only for a moment, and then he withdrew.  He whimpered at the loss. 

John rubbed small circles at his hip.  “You’re a needy thing, aren’t you?”

Freddie looked back over his shoulder, his whole body quivering.  John was beautiful, his long hair hanging over his shoulders, his skin smooth and beautiful in the light from the window.  God, he wanted him.  Needed him. 

“I’m just a needy slut Sir,” Freddie whined as he arched his back.  

John’s eyes widened.  “Are you now?”  John fingered Freddie’s fluttering hole, causing him to push back against it. 

“Turns out you’re right sweetheart,” John purred.  “You’re just a slut in need of a cock.”  He pushed Freddie’s face down into the mattress as he grabbed the lube.  “And that’s just what I’m going to give you.”

He thrust into him in two smooth thrusts, bottoming out and giving Freddie a moment to adjust to the feeling of being so perfectly filled.  As soon as Freddie grunted his assent, he withdrew only to slam right back down again. 

The movement stole Freddie’s breath.  This was just what he needed…what he had wanted for so long. Brian usually topped him, but he had been fantasizing about John topping him since that afternoon at the flat, and as John set up a punishing pace, the only regret Freddie had is that he wished he could see him as he rode him…see how beautiful he must be. 

John angled his hips, careful to hit Freddie’s prostate with every thrust.  Freddie was moaning, his head pressed into the pillow as John had one hand on his hips for leverage as he fucked into him with vigor. 

“Touch me,” Freddie mumbled.  “Touch me sir, please.  I’m so close.” 

John stroked him in time with his thrusts until Freddie was coming in his fists, all over the sheets, his body coiled tight in his release.  He rode him through his orgasm, chasing his own until he finally came moaning Freddie’s name. 

John pulled out of him and they curled up together, their sweat-slicked bodies drying on top of the blankets.  John put his arm around Freddie and pulled him close. 

“Was that ok?” he asked shyly.

Freddie laughed.  “Are you kidding me?”  He turned and gave the young man a long, lingering kiss.  “You can top me any time Sir.  No wonder Roger is so happy.” 

John blushed, but kissed him back.

“Roger and I don’t do a lot of Dom stuff.  Reminds us too much of work.”

Freddie nodded, then smiled.  “Now you don’t have to worry about that, darling.”

John grinned.  “Yeah, thanks to you and Brian.” 

Freddie just held him close.  “This will all be over soon, love.  One day it will all just be a memory.” 

-0-0-0-


	10. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Freddie consider their future with John and Roger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 84 years but I'm back! You all are so lovely and patient! Thank you so much for your support. I hope you enjoy! <3

-0-0-0-

Freddie sat back on his heels, hands secured behind his back.  The blindfold he wore was loose enough that his long eye lashes brushed the soft silk, and he let his lids open experimentally, seeing if any light would come through. 

None did.  But he could feel Brian moving around him, the little dips and creaks of the mattress bending under his weight.  A soft hand fell on his shoulder, trailing down his arm. 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Brian murmured softly.  His hands were warm on his skin, inviting, and the chill of the room bade him lean into the touch just a little more until he was nearly tipping off his knees. 

Freddie huffed.  “You’re making me wait.”  He could feel the pout twisting his face, and he didn’t need the blindfold off to know that Brian was smiling at him.  He always liked it when Freddie got petulant. 

Brian tutted, trailing a smooth fingertip through the dark hair on Freddie’s chest.  “You’ve been so good,” Brian cooed.  “Surely you can be good a while longer?” 

Brian’s hand stopped at the dark thatch of curls, and Freddie’s cock twitched.  “I want to be good,” he almost whispered. 

Freddie nearly gasped as Brian sealed his mouth over his, tongue sliding in easily.  One of Brian’s hands went up to caress Freddie’s face as he kissed the breath from him, the other trailing lower, sliding down his side to settle at his hip. 

“Bri…Bri please.” 

Brian ignored him, lips trailing over the sharp angle of his jaw to nip at his neck, causing Freddie’s breath to hitch.  Brian took his time, languishing at Freddie’s neck, sinking his fingers in his hair and tugging Freddie’s head back for better access…feasting on the man until he’d had his fill.

“Darling,” Freddie panted, “I need you.” 

Brian smiled against him, nipping at his shoulder.  “You’ve got me, my love.  Always.” 

Freddie nibbled his lip. 

Brian trailed a hand down Freddie’s chest, finally touching him.  Brian’s hand was almost cool on his overheated skin, and he arched into his touch. 

“I thought you said you were going to be good.”

Freddie nodded his head furiously, saying nothing while Brian poured lube into his hand and began working his fist over Freddie’s length.  The pressure was delicious, Brian applying just enough to drive Freddie mad, and he let his head fall back against his shoulders as Brian worked his cock. 

“Does that feel good my love?”  Brian was resting his forehead on Freddie’s shoulder as he jerked him off, peppering the skin there with little kisses. 

Freddie grunted.  “Untie me Bri.  Let me help you.” 

Brian kissed him, his wrist quickening on Freddie’s cock.  “Who said I need help?”  He caught Freddie’s lower lip between his teeth, pulling a little.  “Maybe I just want to see you come undone.” He could feel Freddie stiffen, his back arch.  He thumbed over Freddie’s slit, and watched his arms pull against his restraints as he spilled in his hand. 

Freddie was breathing heavily, his body sagging over his spent cock as Brian untied his wrists. “There you go my love,” he whispered as he held him close.  “That was beautiful.”  He slipped off the blindfold and kissed his tearstained eyes.  “I could watch you come like that over and over.”

Freddie smiled, stretching his limbs.  “What about you?” 

Brian shook his head.  “I’m fine.  Watching you was enough.” 

Brian tucked him in close to him, pulling the blankets up around both of them. 

“The boys are free tomorrow,” he said as he absently stroked Freddie’s hair.  “It’s been a long two months, but we made it.” 

Freddie nodded, still a little blissed out.  He squeezed Brian’s hand where it lay on his arm.  “I’ve been thinking of that.” 

Brian perked up.  “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.  I mean, I’ve been wondering how things will be, once Roger and John are out of there for good.  I mean, I want to continue seeing them, don’t you?”

Brian smiled.  “Of course.” 

Freddie worried his lip.  “I feel bad for them.”

“Freddie…”

“No, darling, don’t do that,” he said as he turned to face Brian.  “I do.  Not in a bad way.  But I just think they deserve so much more.  I know things have been working out really well and they’ve been saving money…Roger is a great help at the stall, and John has charmed everyone at the art department…but…”

Brian smoothed the hair away from Freddie’s face.  “Go ahead and say what you want to say love.”

“We’ve got the extra room,” Freddie said, his large brown eyes looking up at Brian.

Brian was quiet for a moment. 

“It’s sitting there doing nothing, Brian, just holding some art supplies and an extra bed.”

Brian finally smiled, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead.

“This is why I love you,” he said. 

\---

The next day, Brian and Freddie were at the club as soon as it opened.  John and Roger were in their usual spots, talking quietly by the bar.  As Brian walked through the lobby of the now too-familiar club, he thanked the stars he would never have to set foot in it again. 

When Roger saw them, his eyes lit up.  “Hey you two,” he said with a bright smile.  “John and I were just talking about you.”  

Freddie smiled.  “You’ve got an excellent topic then darling.” 

John giggled, leaning into Roger.  There was an air of excitement surrounding them; as many times as they had done this, there was no doubt that this time was special. 

Brian shuffled his feet, his eyes locked on Roger.  “So, do you want to go on up?” 

Roger’s mouth quirked, and he dipped his head a bit.  “I actually thought I could go up with Freddie.  I wanted to talk to him.”  His blue eyes flicked up to Brian’s face.  “That’s ok with you, right?” 

Brian was visibly surprised, but pulled him into a quick kiss.  “Of course love.”  He glanced over at John, his sweet face open and inviting.  “I’ve been meaning to have a chat with John myself.” 

Freddie offered Roger his arm, his brown eyes sparkling.  “Shall we darling?”

Roger took it, following the man upstairs. 

John looked at Brian, a nervous smile quirking his mouth.  “It’s just us now,” he said sweetly. 

Brian laughed.  “So it is.  Why don’t we go upstairs and talk?” 

Brian grabbed the young man’s hand and followed his lead behind Freddie and Roger. 

Inside the room, Roger settled on the bed and motioned for Freddie to join him.  “I’ve been meaning to thank you,” he started haltingly.  “The last two months have been so nice, working with you at the stall.  I’ve gotten to know you a little better.” 

Roger paused, a hesitant smile on his lips as he looked at Freddie under thick lashes.  Freddie put a hand on his arm, encouraging him to continue. 

“I’d like to get to know you a bit more, if you would like that too.” 

Freddie’s heart flipped.  “That would be lovely darling.  I would love to get to know you better.  Why, I already think you’re just wonderful.” 

Roger blinked up at him, clear blue eyes open and imploring.  “You do?” 

Freddie gave a little laugh.  “Well of course, silly.  You’re smart, funny, and caring, not to mention very beautiful.”  He stopped to tuck a strand of blond hair behind Roger’s ear.  “That all sounds wonderful to me.” 

Roger eyes were wet, and he blinked rapidly, an unwitting tear falling down his smooth cheek. “You really think that about me?” 

Freddie wiped it away with his thumb.  “Why, darling, you’re acting like you never hear those things.  I know John tells you he loves you.” 

Their faces had grown closer, and Freddie now held Roger’s face in one of his hands. 

“Yeah,” Roger said a little breathlessly, “but you don’t love me like that.  Do you?” 

Freddie’s eyes strayed to his lips.  “I believe I could.” 

When they kissed, it was a soft buzzing in Roger’s head…tingles under his skin and the gentle pressure of Freddie’s lips against his and Roger wondered, through it all, why in all those hours at the stall at Kensington, had they not done this before. 

\---

“Freddie really likes spending time with you, John.” 

Brian was sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing the young man.  John had his hands folded primly in his lap, and he was sitting adorably on his knees.

“I really love spending time with him too,” he said, the little eye crinkles showing in his smile.  “He’s very kind.” 

Brian nodded.  “Freddie’s a good man. That’s part of the reason I love him.” 

John smiled.  “You two are good together.” 

Brian patted his knee.  “We are. But so are you and Freddie.  It’s funny how those things work.” 

John blushed.  “What things?” 

“Relationships.” 

John’s eyes widened.  “Oh.  I never considered Freddie and I being in a relationship before.” 

Brian chuckled.  “No?  Well, you don’t have to label it if you don’t feel comfortable.  As long as it feels good.” 

Brian traced absent patterns with his fingertips on the comforter, feeling the weight of the room. 

“You know John, I’m really pleased you’ve fit in so well at the art department at Freddie’s school.  Freddie says you’re quite the hand.” 

John blushed again.  “I'm quite good at fixing things.  And it feels good to be helpful.  I’m so thankful to the both of you for helping Roger and me.” 

Brian only smiled.  “You both deserve it.” 

John ducked his head a little before looking up.  “I know we haven’t spent a lot of time together, but I’m keen on changing that.  I find you…interesting.” 

Brian perked up.  “Really?”

John smiled.  “Why, sure.  You play the guitar, and you’re very kind, just like Freddie, and you’ve made a tremendous sacrifice just to keep me and Roger safe, not to mention how good you are to Rog…I want to know more about you.  That is, if you’ll let me.” 

Brian’s head spun.  How did he tell him?  How did he tell him that ever since they’d met, he’d yearned to understand the unique contrasts of this deceptively shy appearing man who had Dommed Freddie with such aplomb?  He had burned with it. 

“That’s something I want very much John,” he said instead.

Suddenly John sprang off his knees, arms going around his neck in a firm hug.  His body felt incredible against his, both supple and strong, and Brian’s hands went around him to pull him even closer.  John pulled back, a brief smile evident before placing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

Brian’s last thoughts were how sweet his lips were, soft and warm, and how he could scarcely wait for more. 

-0-0-0-


	11. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Roger move in with Brian and Freddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a sweet little chapter chock-full of domestic fluff, but important for the story. I don't say it enough, but thank you all for being so wonderful...you keep me motivated to continue this journey! I hope you enjoy! <3 
> 
> Also...my precious friend and fellow writer Tikini and I are hosting Poly!Queen week September 30 thru October 6. Any first-time or seasoned writer or artist who wants to be involved are welcome to...it's going to be a blast! Writers can also post their fics to a collection here at ao3! To see the prompts and to read more about the celebration, see the post on my tumblr here:  
> https://jessahmewren.tumblr.com/post/187641156002/inspired-by-the-success-of-maycury-week-hosted

-0-0-0-

“Watch those boxes John!” 

Roger rushed to help him, but it was too late.  The stacked boxes John was carrying toppled from his grasp, hitting the floor of Freddie and Brian’s flat with a loud crash. 

Freddie and Brian followed, carrying their own boxes, the last of the belongings from John and Roger’s flat. 

Freddie set his bundle down.  “Is anything broken darling?”

John surveyed the damage, looking up at Roger dolefully.  “Some dishes,” he said with a long face. 

Brian wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  “We’ve got plenty of dishes love.  Not to worry.” 

The curly-haired man’s warm smile seemed to soothe John somewhat, so he closed the lid on the box and pushed it to the side.  He squeezed Roger’s hand. 

Brian looked at the both of them.  “Would you like some tea?  Or would you like to see your room?  I know you must be tired.”

John smiled, stealing a glance at Roger.  “I think we would like to unpack first if that’s ok.”

“Of course!” Freddie said, stepping forward and leading them both down the hall.  “Follow me darlings.  We’ve got everything ready for you.” 

Freddie led the two down the hall, taking them on a mini tour of the flat.  “Here’s your bathroom; it’s all tidied and ready for you.  You have a shower and a bath! So take all the bubble baths you want darlings.  I even put some things in there for you.”  Freddie gave them a little wink, causing John to blush a bit.

“This room on the left here is mine and Brian’s room…if you need anything at all, we’ll be right in here.”  He took a few steps down the hall.  “And this,” he said with a flourish, “is your room!” 

Freddie opened the door, and John took a small intake of breath.  Roger’s eyes grew wide, chancing a glance at Freddie who had a wide smile on his face. 

The room had a large window that let in the natural light.  There was a double bed against the back wall with a fluffy grey comforter.  A few brown and silver décor pieces accented the room, and a comfy white chair sat in one corner. 

Freddie turned to the boys.  “You can decorate any way you like,” he said proudly.  “Hang posters…artwork.  You can even paint it.  Whatever you want.  This is your home too.” 

Roger looked at John, who had tears in his eyes.  “It’s just perfect,” he whispered.  “Thank you so much.” 

Freddie pulled them both into a bruising hug.  “Thank you,” he whispered.  “For agreeing to come.  I know it wasn’t easy.” 

Roger sighed into his hair, and Freddie finally released them.  When he was gone, Roger turned to John.

“This is too much, John.  Look at this bloody room!” 

John reached up to caress his face.  “It’s not too much.  We’re paying rent, remember?”

Roger sniffed.  “That’s ceremonial and you know it.  We can never pay them back.” 

John silenced him with a kiss.  “They don’t want payback.  They just want us.”  His eyes shined as he looked up at Roger.  “I know it’s not what we’re used to, but isn’t it nice?” 

Roger pressed his forehead against John’s lips, letting it linger there, his eyes closed.  “Yeah,” he finally said, “it is.” 

\---

“What do you think they’re talking about?” 

Brian was boiling the kettle, four teacups out on the counter instead of two.  He smiled. 

Freddie tapped his nails against his teeth.  “I don’t know.  Maybe the room?  Us?  Maybe they’re nervous.  Maybe they fell asleep.  They’ve been in there awhile.” 

Brian waggled his eyebrows.  “Maybe they’re fooling around…you know, christening the new room?”

Freddie thrilled.  “Oooh, give me a glass darling I’m going to stick against the door and see if I can hear anything!” 

Brian laughed.  “No you’re not!  You’re going to respect their privacy.  This is their home too.  They can shag if they want to without us being perverts and listening in.”  Brian quirked his eyebrows.  “Besides, I’d rather watch.”

Freddie grinned.  “So much for your little speeches, St. May.”  He moved a little closer, his hand moving down to caress Brian’s bum.  “I’m so happy they’re here.” 

Brian kissed him, softly and deeply.  “Mmm, me too.”

Just then, John and Roger came out of their bedroom, hand-in-hand.  John blushed a little when he saw Brian and Freddie kissing.  “Sorry,” he muttered. 

Freddie withdrew, smiling.  “Nonsense, darling.  Do you need any help with those boxes?” 

John nodded.  “Just a few, if you can manage.” 

Brian pecked Freddie on the cheek.  “Go help the boys.  I’ll handle the tea.  Hurry back you three…wouldn’t want it getting cold."  The three of them trailed off, stacks of boxes in their arms. 

\---

The four boys were sitting in the floor, the few boxes not taken to John and Roger’s room open between them. 

“I feel as though we need to take something off your rent for how many records you brought with you,” Brian said in awe.  All around them spread on the floor was an extensive collection of vinyl records, all in pristine condition. 

John only smiled.  “You’re charging us almost nothing as it is; don’t mention it.”

Roger shrugged.  “We had to sell our player to make rent one month…we’re just glad to hear them again.” 

Indeed, Jimi Hendrix was spinning as they lazily sipped their tea, the strains of the guitar floating over the room. 

Brian looked fondly at John.  “Are you both settling in well?”

John nodded.  “Oh yes.  Thank you again.  The room is so comfortable.  Everything is so nice.  And the bathroom…well, Freddie made it very nice.” 

Brian eyed Freddie.  “Love, what did you do?”

Freddie only smiled.  “Just added a few special touches, dear.  Nothing really.” 

Brian hummed.  “Well, I’m glad you both are comfortable.”  His eyes caught Roger’s, and his heart sped up.  “If either of you need anything, I hope you’ll feel free to ask.” 

Roger swallowed.  “We will.”

Freddie clapped his hands suddenly.  “Why don’t we clear this mess and watch a movie!” 

The other three laughed at his enthusiasm.  “Ok love,” Brian said sweetly.  “Why don’t you choose?”  He looked back at the boys.  “Does anyone want popcorn?”

John’s eyes brightened.  “I could eat some.” 

“Lovely!  Then popcorn it is.”

With everyone’s help, the records and tea were cleared and they were all settled on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn in no time.  John and Roger were sandwiched in the middle with Brian and Freddie on either side of them.  Brian went to a nearby closet and retrieved a large, soft blanket.

Brian knew he probably should have kept his hands to himself, especially with John sitting right there, but Roger looked so angelic, his sweet face poking out from the top of that blanket, that he couldn’t resist nuzzling his neck or squeezing his side at every opportunity.  John, it seemed, had the same idea, so Roger was currently in the middle of a snuggle sandwich. 

But it was ok, because Freddie was no longer concerned with the movie, rather, he was more concerned with how close he could get to John. He had one arm around the young man and the other hand was sneaking steadily up his thigh.  John didn’t seem to mind.  In fact, the lazy half smile seemed to suggest he was actually enjoying it. 

Was this what his evenings would be like from now on, Brian wondered?  Surrounded by beautiful men, affection and warmth?  The universe had truly smiled on him. 

\---

John awoke in the middle of the night and didn’t know where he was.  It was that same scary, disorienting feeling one gets when waking up in a hotel room or when staying at a friend’s.  But this was different.  This was his home now.  He had to get used to it. 

He dislodged himself from Roger’s arms, threw on something and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water, bare feet padding on the cool floor.  He tried to make as little noise as possible, aware of the couple sleeping peacefully not a few feet away.  He didn’t want to be a rude houseguest by waking anyone up, least of all on his first night here. 

He stood at the sink, gulping down water, trying to feel sleepy again, when he felt, rather than heard, the new presence behind him. 

“Are you sick darling?” 

He caught the glass before he dropped it, both hands shaking after the scare. 

Freddie tutted, holding his wrists in his hands.  “I didn’t mean to startle you sweetheart.”  Then his eyes took in the rest of him, and his breath caught in his throat. 

The kimono.  He was wearing the kimono, the turquoise and gold dragons winding around his body like a lover.  “Oh my,” he managed a little breathlessly.  “I remember this.” 

“I just wanted a drink of water,” John whispered, trying not to wake anyone else.

Freddie took the glass from his hand, delighting in the silk against his fingers, and brushed John’s cheek.  “Do you wear it often darling?” 

John smiled a little, nodding.

“Do you think of me when you wear it?”  He was tracing John’s lips with his thumb now, teasing his mouth with his thumbnail. 

“Of course,” John breathed.  “How could I not?” 

Freddie smiled, his hand slipping around to cup the back of his neck.  He pulled him to him, John’s head going back in anticipation, but stopped short of kissing him.  He breathed over his neck, teeth grazing over the delicate skin there, causing John to shiver in his arms. 

“Maybe I can see more of it sometime,” Freddie said as he placed a delicate kiss over his adam’s apple, letting his tongue flick out and taste the salt of his skin. 

John groaned, clutching Freddie’s shoulders, knowing that sound was loud enough to wake up everyone in the flat but not really caring. 

Freddie withdrew, nose dipping into his hair and sniffing before he left him by the fridge, hard and panting.

If this was what life was going to be like with his flatmates, he wasn’t sure how he would survive it. 

-0-0-0-


	12. Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go out to celebrate the formation of Queen when Freddie's flirting gets out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poly!Queen Week Day 6. This is an answer to the prompt "Someone flirts too much with a stranger, and the others show them who they belong to," so it works quite nicely. See, I was a bit sneaky! Sneaking in an update into Poly!Queen Week! Oh well! XD. I hope you enjoy lovelies! I certainly enjoyed writing it for you! <3

-0-0-0-

“Try this one John.”

Brian settled the bass around his neck, and a thrill ran through him.  He hadn’t held an instrument like this in years.  His eyes began to well. 

Brian looked at him, concern etched on his face.  “What’s wrong love?” 

John sniffed.  “Nothing Brian.  Just thinking is all.” 

Freddie waggled his finger, a coy expression on his face.  He was fighting with a mic stand and wearing a feather boa.  “That can be dangerous,” he sing-songed.

The rehearsal space at Freddie’s art school was free as long as they were out by a certain time, and they intended to use every moment of it.  John preened.  The bass felt good around his neck.  He picked out a few chords. 

“There you go,” Brian praised.  “Freddie chose what looked to be the best of the lot from the student center.”

John’s eyes flashed hopefully.  “How long can we keep it?” 

Brian’s face fell.  “Just for the rehearsal time, I’m afraid.” 

John nodded.  “It’s ok. I’ve almost got enough money saved up.” 

Roger was tuning the drumset, happily humming to himself.  “I’ll add to it, love.  We’ll get you a bass.  Now play them something.  Really rip it up!” 

John smiled at him, his cheeks pinking, and then he began to play. 

They all watched a little starry-eyed as John’s thrumming bass filled the room.  Then Brian joined in, then Roger on drums.  When they stopped their impromptu jam session, they all just stared at each other in disbelief at how well they sounded together. 

“This is happening darlings,” Freddie said as he slung one end of the feather boa over his shoulder.  “We’re a band.”  

\---

They practiced for hours, learning songs Brian and Freddie already had and finding out John and Roger wrote songs too.  It was late, and spirits were high.  “Let’s go to the pub to celebrate,” Brian suggested. 

The pub was crowded, but they found a table in the back.  Freddie disappeared to the bar to order their drinks, Roger going along with him to help carry the wares.  When they returned, Brian and Freddie were in a deep discussion about band names. 

“You see, we never did refer to me and Freddie as a band, did we darling?”  Freddie shook his head, his lustrous hair shining.  “We would have a bassist…a whole lot of bassists, but they wouldn’t stay for long, and we never considered them part of what we were doing.”

Freddie smiled, taking a sip of his beer.  “Now that we finally have a rhythm section, there’s no limit to what we can do.  Roger, you play brilliantly.  How long have you been playing the drums?” 

Roger’s smile was as sunny as his hair.  “Since I was a kid.  Don’t get to do it much anymore.  But I used to moonlight at a local club.” 

“What happened?” Brian asked. 

John averted his eyes.  “We went to work for Ray.” 

Freddie set his beer down heavily on the table.  “That fucking wanker!” 

Brian soothed him quietly, a hand on his shoulder.  “All of that’s in the past now, Freddie.  Let’s focus on the future."  He held up his glass.  "To our band.  To…well, we don’t have a name, do we?” 

Freddie tossed his hair back, having regained his composure.  “To Queen," he said seriously, "a band fit to play for royalty or the common man.”

“To Queen," Roger toasted, a soft smile on his face. 

“To Queen," John said, his glass held aloft.  He found he liked the way the name settled in his mouth. 

They all drank to the good health and fortune of their newly formed band. 

Freddie had gone for more drinks, when his musical laugh could be heard even over the noise of the pub.  Brian perked up immediately, his neck craning as he watched Freddie lean playfully over the bar, his tight satin pants hugging his bum.  There were two men crowding him on either side and they were openly ogling him. 

Roger and John followed Brian’s line of sight, their mouths falling open a little.  Brian scowled.  “He gets like this when he’s been drinking," he said with some chagrin. 

John watched Freddie flirt with the men, a twinge of jealousy cinching in his gut.  Freddie was truly putting on a show. 

He had no shortage of drinks as he flirted and preened, making the company surrounding him laugh and blush.  Roger watched the display too, his mouth dry at how attractive Freddie looked under the attention of so many men.  Freddie stretched further over the bar, making his sheer shirt ride up on his stomach.

Brian ground his teeth, nails digging into his palm.  But when Freddie tossed his hair over his shoulder and one of the men leaned in a little too closely to whisper in Freddie’s ear, Brian saw red. 

He was at his side in a moment, a firm hand on his upper arm.  Freddie looked up at him innocently, eyes flitting down to the long fingers wrapped a little roughly around his bicep. 

“What’s wrong Bri?”  His brown eyes were large with faux innocence, and his mouth was slightly open, just perfect for kissing.  Brian wanted nothing more than to crush his lips against him. 

He gave his arm a little tug.  “Time to go,” he said tersely. 

Freddie pouted. “So soon?  We just got here.”

Brian cleared his throat.  Freddie’s pouting face had him straining in his pants.  If he didn’t get him home soon...

“Now,” Brian managed as he yanked him roughly off the stool.

Freddie managed a weak smile as he threw the men at the bar a little wink.  “See you later boys.”

\---

“What the fuck were you thinking?” 

“I-I dunno baby.  They were buying me drinks and telling me how good I looked.  I just got caught up in it.” 

Freddie’s face burned with shame as he knelt before Brian, his face lowered to the plush carpet of their bedroom. 

Brian gave him another stern look and left him there without a word. 

He knocked on the door across the hall before a sleepy-looking Roger answered.  “Hi Brian.  Is everything ok?

Brian ran a hand through his hair.  “I um, would like you and John to be present for Freddie’s punishment.  If you’re comfortable with that.” 

Roger was taken aback.  He had never been involved in the other side of a punishment before, and honestly he was curious.  “Um, let me talk to John.” 

Brian nodded.  “Just come over when you’re ready,” Brian added. 

They knocked hesitantly and were ushered in by Brian.  “Sit on the edge of the bed.  Make yourselves comfortable,” Brian said pleasantly. 

Freddie was kneeling in the middle of the room, with Brian standing over him. 

“Do you understand what you did, Freddie?” 

“Yes sir,” he said firmly.  “I betrayed a trust between you and the boys.  I embarrassed you and myself.”

“And?” Brian prompted. 

Freddie lifted his head.  “And I forgot who I belonged to.” 

Brian nodded.  “And what are you going to do to remedy that?” 

Freddie shuffled over to where Brian had sat next to Roger and John.  “Pleasure you sir.  All of you.” 

John sucked in a breath, the sight of Freddie on his knees already making him hard.  This was certainly not how he envisioned this day ending when he woke up this morning, but he wasn’t complaining. 

Brian reached up to cradle Freddie’s face in his hands.  “Do the best job darling.  The best you ever have, and be sure to take care of our boys.” 

Freddie’s eyelids fluttered.  “Of course sir.” 

His mouth was watering as he opened Brian’s fly, taking Brian out and giving him a few loving strokes with his hand.  Brian shivered, running his hand through Freddie’s hair. 

Freddie licked the head, spreading the precum with his tongue before stretching his lips over Brian’s shaft and sinking down as low as he could, then pushing further until he could feel him warm against the back of his throat.  Brian shuddered around him, moaning and praising him through his punishment. 

“You’re taking me so well, love, you always take me so well, so good for me.” 

Freddie pulled off of him and sank down, getting a rhythm going, and with every hot slide of his mouth Brian became more undone. 

Tight fingers clenched at his scalp.  “Gonna come my dear,” he got out before filling Freddie’s throat.  He swallowed him down, neatly licking him clean before dabbing at his tear-stained eyes and tucking him away. 

Roger was next, and he looked at Freddie a little awestruck.  “Don’t be nervous,” Brian said.  “He wants this, too.”  Roger looked at Freddie, and he nodded his head vigorously.  “This isn’t the club, Roger.  Our punishments are never under-negotiated, and Freddie can safeword at any time.  So let him suck your cock.” 

Roger visibly relaxed then as Freddie ran his hands up Roger’s thighs.  He opened his fly, stroking him a few times before teasing him with his tongue.  He took him inside his mouth, enjoying the little gasps and moans coming from Roger as his hot mouth dragged along the length of his cock.  Then Roger’s hands slid to his hair and he began to fuck up into his mouth. 

“Good,” Bri said as he watched them.  “I like to see that dominant side of you come out.  Really give it to him Rog.  Make him whine.” 

Tears were streaming down Freddie’s cheeks and his jaw ached, but he persevered.  Roger came with a shout, and he swallowed him down with no trouble. 

He could feel the burn in his knees by the time he got to John. Soft, lovely John with the beautiful cock that would be quite a mouthful for his already aching jaw.  Freddie’s lips were swollen and he had tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“Don’t,” John whispered as Freddie fumbled with his fly.  “I don’t want you to.”

Freddie shook his head.  “Let me,” he rasped, his voice shot. “I want to do this for you.”

John tipped Freddie’s chin, a sympathetic look on his face.  “I know what it’s like to be where you are,” he said quietly.    

Freddie shooshed him.  “It’s different darling when you’re doing it for people you love.” 

Brian smiled, affection blooming in his chest.  John just stared back at him, a soft look on his face.  He finally nodded. 

Freddie took him out, holding him gently. He thumbed over the head before gently stroking him, but John was already rock hard and weeping at the slit.  Freddie bent his head, kissing him before taking him into his mouth. 

John was always a stretch, but nothing Freddie couldn’t handle as he let the hot length of him push him to his limits.  He felt John hit the back of his throat all too soon, but Freddie relaxed, swallowing him down a bit further.  He hummed pleasantly, feeling John shake beneath him. 

“Not gonna last,” John grunted out.  His hands were on his shoulders, clenching and relaxing against Freddie’s tense muscles. 

Freddie backed off, only to descend on him again.  Suddenly John was coming, white and hot down his throat, and Freddie caught it all. 

Brian and Roger were there to catch him when he sagged forward and Brian picked him up and placed him on the bed.  John pulled the blanket up around him and Brian handed him a glass of water. 

“You were wonderful darling.  You were so good for us.” 

John placed a kiss to Freddie’s cheek.  “Thank you love.  You’re amazing.” 

Roger rubbed his cheek fondly.  “Goodnight Freddie.”

Brian looked up.  “Where are you two going?” 

John looked at Roger.  “Back to our room,” he said.

“No,” Brian said as he reached for John.  “You should stay with us.  We’ll make room.” 

Brian pulled the covers back, revealing room for the two of them. 

Roger looked to John, then slipped his arm around him and pulled him to the bed, pulling the covers over them. 

Brian smiled to himself, his face turned where the others couldn't see.  “Goodnight boys,” he said as he turned out the light. 

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr/twitter is @jessahmewren. Come say hello!  
> 


End file.
